Dawn of Darkness
by YouDont NeedToKnow69
Summary: As a threat greater than Myotismon makes itself known, the Digidestined learn that the line between good and evil is much thinner than they had originally thought. Even the most noble of heroes can easily fall prey to the tendrils of darkness, and become the very thing they have sworn to strike down.
1. A New Danger

**(AN): A little message. Rated T for a few disturbing scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 1: A New Danger.

Dark clouds swirled above the Digital World. Flashing streaks of lightning danced against the black-purple sky, as if the themselves were frightened of the incoming disaster.

On File Island, Digimon frantically scurried all over the rolling green plains, trying to evade the incoming danger.

But it was too late.

Far too late.

A slender humanoid figure stepped into the scene, green grass wilted into a dead brown at his step. His dark purple skin radiated with a faint shadowy aura. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. Sticking out of the long, messy black hair were two small horns.

Behind him were five skeletal dog-like creatures. A few scrapes of skin hung precariously on their rib cages, but otherwise were made of nothing but bones; no eyes, no brain, no heart.

But they did have teeth. Lots and lots of yellow teeth showing proudly.

The man's dull yellow eyes scanned the scene in front of him. He grinned maniacally as he saw a Koromon fall over as it tried to flee, showing his pale lips and yellow teeth. The entity approached the small Digimon, ensnaring it in his large hands, crushing it under his sharp nails.

"What do we have here?" he said in his rather high pitched voice, his eyes bulging wide radiating a crazed glint. The small Digimon payed him no mind, struggling desperately in his iron-clad grasp.

"You know, you remind me of a pet I used to own." he started. "Always a frown on its face for no goddamn reason."

His face twisted into a crazed smile. "All I wanted to do was see it happy. So you know what I did? Come on, have a guess."

"Please..." the Koromon said weakly.

The figure rolled his eyes. "Jeez, everyone's the same." he then brightened up, his smile returning. "Anyways, I went to the shed, took out the family pistol then..." he made a shooting motion with his free hand. "Straight in its sad, pathetic face."

The Koromon tried again, "Please...". This time, it looked up at the intimidating figure with teary red eyes.

But the man just ignored him. "Then, I went into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife I could find, and walked up to the dead body.". He brought his head close to whisper the next and final part. The Koromon shuddered as it felt the man's cold breath hit its small body.

"Then, I sank the blade into my beloved pet's dead body," the man started to trace patterns across the Koromon's body with a fingernail from his free hand. "And bit by bit, freed his true self from the confines of mortal flesh."

"And when I was done, my little fluffy couldn't stop smiling." With that, he released a hysterical laugh, a laugh made the Digimon in his hand cower and whimper in fear.

When he stopped laughing, he smiled crazily at the Digimon.

"And now," he whispered, "Let's put a smile on your face!"

As he said that, the Koromon was engulfed in black, purple lighning dancing around its body. The figure released it from his grip, and watched as the Digimon's body grew.

It stopped growing when it was ten feet tall. The darkness shrouding its body dissipated, revealing the Digimon's now skeletal body. An orange organic missile was mounted on the beast's back.

"Funny." he commented as he gazed at Skullgreymon's skeletal face that showed several rows of sharp teeth. "We smile more dead than we do alive." he giggled.

The man turned towards the group of skeletal dogs behind him, for the first time, a serious expression on his face. "Round up as many Digimon as you can find." he said. As his skeletal dogs and Skullgreymon turned to leave, he suddenly brightened up, remembering something.

"Oh and don't forget; service with a smile!"

The man's minion's grunted in response.

When the skeletal creatures left, the man started to contemplate, lifting his hand to his chin.

"Hmmm. This place would make a great place for a castle" he said. "I'll hang a sign on it; 'Property of Belial'."

Then, he released a hysterical laugh that echoed hauntingly throughout the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year-old Taichi Kamiya looked wide-eyed as they scanned their surroundings.<p>

Beside him, Agumon looked on ruefully at the current state his home was in.

When Agumon came to his world with a desperate message earlier, Tai had decided to check on the Digital World. But this was the last thing they expected to see. No more were the lush green plants populating the area. No more was the stream of clear blue water running down the riverbed.

No more were the numerous Digimon bustling peacefully here, there, and everywhere.

Instead, dull brown towers of wood stood bent over on the dry, cracked ground. The river was dyed a blood red, flowing northwards into the dark mountains in the distance.

The Digital World seemed completely devoid of any life.

To top it all off, sky was dark with flashes of lightning streaking across its surface, as if it was the cherry atop the sinister sundae.

Tai walked up to the red river, crouched down, and dipped a finger into it. The liquid running down thd stream felt thick and sticky to the touch.

He had only one question "What happened here?"

Before Agumon could answer, they heard a feral growl resonate from the distance. They turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. There in the distance stood a towering beast of bones, a rocket-like object mounted on its back. It was on all fours, looking like it was sniffing the dry ground.

Tai squinted his eyes "Is that a Skullgreymon?".

Suddenly, Skullgreymon turned its head to look at them, two dark empty voids watching Tai and Agumon like dark beast studying its prey. It then roared loudly, and charged after them.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted as he dashed towards a safe area. The yellow Digimon nodded in response as he startd to glow.

**Agumon. Warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon!**

Skullgreymon's charge was interrupted by a yellow sphere of energy smacking it in the face. As it recovered, it looked up at its adversary.

There standing proudly was Wargreymon; Metallic torso, yellow arms encased in large clawed gauntlets, and large clawed feet. On his back was a shield split in two, made to look like a beetle's wings.

Skullgreymon roared ferociously as it launched two missiles towards Wargreymon.

"Brave Shield!" Wargreymon quickly assembled his shield, using it to deflect the rockets. Unfortunately, the missiles had enough force to knock the shield out of his hands, leaving Wargreymon open for attack.

The skeletal Digimon took advantage of this fact, tackling him to the ground.

"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled.

Pinning him down, Skullgreymon roared directly at Wargreymon's face. Their eyes met, grass green to dead black.

Wargreymon saw it, the darkness in Skull greymon's eye, practically dripping out of its eye sockets. Normally, they would be green like his, but something twisted Skullgreymon far past the way he himself was twisted.

As Skullgreymon lifted a bony claw to maul his opponent, Wargreymon moved quickly to drive his gauntlet into Skullgreymon's empty body first.

"Mega Claw!" he shouted as he did.

The attack managed to force Skullgreymon off Wargreymon. As his enemy was recovering, Wargreymon took the opportunity to launch his final attacks. He concentrated energy around him, condensing it into two glowing yellow spheres, one levitating in each hand.

"Terra Force!" he said as he lobbed the spheres towards Skullgreymon.

This knocked the skeletal Digimon off its feet, and this time, it did not get up, disdipating into a cloud of blue data that floated away.

A moment of silence passed before Wargreymon reverted back into Koromon. Tai ran over to him, picking him up in his arms. Koromon was panting, fatigue overcoming his small stature.

"Tai." Koromon said between breaths. "That was no ordinary Skullgreymon.". Tai simply held a finger gently to his mouth.

"Rest. Let's get home, feed you, then we'll talk." Tai said as he used his digivice to open a portal to earth.

* * *

><p>Ubeknownst to Tai and his partner Digimon, a figure was watching them in the distance.<p>

Belial observed the whole battle from his position behind one of the dead trees. His eyes were sparkling with amusement ad he watched Tai leave the Digital World.

"For the sake of a decent fight, I hope they realize I am no fool." he said to no one in particular with a contorted grin. "Not like Myotismon."

Then, a thought hit him "No I take that back. I am a fool!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): I hope you like my villain. I was going for the insane psychopath type for this one. As for why he's like this, I'll develop that fact later on. But for now, I wanted to make him as screwed up as I possibly could.<strong>

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review if you see anything you liked or didn't like. I'm open to any way I could improve.**

**But no matter what anyone says, I'm gonna finish the story. Even if the vast majority tell me to stop just because they don't like it. I'm not the kind of guy to leave work unfinished.**

**Laters.**


	2. Temptations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon,**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 2: Temptations.

"The others sent me here."

Agumon was sitting on the green couch in the living room of Tai's home. It was in the middle of the night, everyone else was asleep. Beside him was his human partner, whose chocolate brown eyes focused intently on the dinosaur-like Digimon.

In front of them was a short wooden table that was littered with empty glass plates, fair-sized crumbs, and half-eaten food.

"Gennai and the others were defending a small gathering of defenceless Digimon." Agumon recounted. We were holed up in a large cave on File Island last time I remember."

The Digimon looked down sadly. "We were invaded by those... things.". Agumon held his legs to his chest, rocking himself. "They were just like the creatures you humans keep as pets, but without fur or skin."

"They just kept coming." Agumon continued. "We knew we would eventually run out of energy if we kept fighting, so we decided to hide."

Tai contemplated Agumon's story for a moment. The Digimon looked like he needed a break anyways. Besides; skeleton pets? It seemed like something from a horror movie.

"Were those things Digimon?" Tai asked.

Agumon shook his head solemnly. "I didn't recognize their species."

Tai nodded before a thought hit him. Something Agumon as Koromon said about the Skullgreymon they fought earlier.

"What did you mean about Skullgreymon not being normal?" he said.

Agumon stayed silent for a while, remembering his fight with the brutal beast. He remembered how it had pinned him down and how they met face against face.

And he remembered how empty the Skullgreymon's eyes were. Only darkness seemed to exist within them, and it was virtually dripping on him.

"It was the eyes." Agumon said quietly. "I know it would normally be green, but there was nothing there."

Tai nodded. "One last thing. How were you able to open a portal to earth without a Digivice?"

"The Sovereigns." Agumon answered. "Gennai led me to them so they could open a portal. They had to close it quickly to prevent any of those things from escaping the Digital World.".

The scene fell into dead silence with that. Tai contemplated the information given to him. Eventually, the need for sleep overwhelmed Tai, breaking the silence with a yawn.

He got up. "Look. I'll tell the others in school tomorrow. For now, try to get some sleep.". With that he turned on his heel and walked to his room.

Agumon followed Tai's lead, laying down on his side and shutting his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"We have a new student today class."<p>

It was morning in the sprawling metropolis that was Tokyo. The sky outside wore a bright face that day. Unfortunately, the students inside Tokyo High School weren't the same.

Some were chatting with their group of friends talking about lateat gossip. Some students had their head down, sudying a book. And others were grumbling about another boring day.

But everyone raised their heads and looked towards the front of the large classroom at the sound of the teacher's high-pitchdd voice.

Except for one.

Smack-dab in the middle of the classroom was Tai, tanned face lying against his wooden desk. The main reason he did not hear the teacher, whose name he had forgotten thus just calls her 'Ms.'. His brown hair was even messier than usual, the result of hurried preparation from school.

"Tai... Tai... Tai..."

Yet, even as he dozed away, he could hear a faint voice calling his name from the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain flare up at his mid-section, jolting his mind back into reality. Awake, he rubbed the sore spot for a while before looking to his left, the only one who could have woke him up.

"What was that for Sora?" he said with a scowl.

"She was merely following directions, Mr. Kamiya."

The hair on Tai's neck stood as straight as his back did as the voice resonated. Ignoring the laughter of the other teens in the room, he turned his head to the front, seeing the teacher's black eyes glowing angrily. Her long slender arms were folded, but anyone in the classroom could tell they were tensed.

Beside the teacher was the new student. He was wearing the standard green polo shirt and jeans uniform for the school. His long, messy brown hair was combed neatly to the left of his face.

Buy what caught Tai's attention was his dull yellow eyes that were staring at the white wall standing at the back of the classroom.

Who the heck has yellow eyes?, he mused.

The teacher kept the fire of her glare. "Mr. Kamiya, since you graciously decided to have a little nap in my class, you can be Benjamin's tour guide for the day.", she said sternly. She then turned around, "Now, we can start the class."

When the teacher's back was fully turned, Tai dropped his head onto the his desk with a soft 'thud'. On his way down, the sight of Sora watching him smirk at him, amusement evident in her orange eyes, appeared at the corner of his left eye.

Screw you Sora, he thought. Screw you.

* * *

><p>"Guys, this is Ben."<p>

Four of the older Digidestined minus Matt and Mimi were gathered around a circular table in the corner of ntheir school cafeteria. They, minus Izzy, were looking curiously at the new addition.

"First of all, introductions." Tai called.

He directed his hand to a man with semi-long sky-blue hair sitting across from where Tai was sitting. In front of the man was a small stack of books. He had small-frame glasses and was smiling welcomingly at Ben.

"This is Joe." Tai said. "He's a year older than most of us, so he's a senior.".

In an attempt to be friendly, Ben gave Joe a smile and a smal wave while Joe responded with a wave of his own.

Tai then moved moved his hand to a boy to Joe's left. Like everyone else, he was wearing their standard uniform. He had short Red hair and large black eyes that were busy scanning the screen of a silver Apple laptop he was typing away at.

"This is..." Tai sighed exasperatedly. "Izzy, can you at least pretend to show interest?"

"Hm? Oh hi." Izzy responded quickly without looking up from his work.

Tai looked at Ben and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Izzy loves his laptop. I swear he'd marry it one day." Tai said as he rolled his eyes. Ben shrugged in response.

"I heard that." Izzy said, still not looking away from his laptop.

Tai then directed Ben's attention to the only girl in the group. She was wearing a green blouse, standard uniform. She had short, fiery orange hair and matching maroon eyes. Like Joe, she was looking his and Tai's way with a welcomin smile.

"And this is Sora." Tai said. "You have her to thank to being assigned the best tour guide of the school."

"Hi Ben." Sora greeted. "And sorry for inflicting this idiot onto you."

Tai scowled at that statement. "Hey! I'm not an idiot anymore, thank you." he said indignantly. "I've grown up. Ask Agumon.".

Sora raised an eyebrow, the smile still not leaving her face. "Really? Well I haven't noticed."

Tai held his scowl while Sora held her smile for a while. Then, out of nowhere, both exploded into a fit of laughter. Ben just looked between the two and smirked. But before anyone saw him do so, his face went neutral.

"So Ben." Joe started, trying not to let him feel left out. "What's up with the eyes?"

"Yeah!" Tai butted in as he stopped laughing, curious about Ben's eyes as well. "I mean, who has yellow eyes?"

"Tai!" Sora scolded.

"What? I'm just commenting on how unusual yellow eyes are." he defended. "Now, is that eye colour natural or not?"

"Contacts." Ben said quickly, his hands gripping the edge of his seat tightly.

Joe raised an eyebrow at how the new recruit answered a simple question. He didn't know if anyone else saw it, but he saw him straighten his back as he answered.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Just fine." Ben replied, much calmer than before. "By the way Tai, can I talk to you, somewhere private?"

* * *

><p>"You have feelings for that Sora girl."<p>

Tai flinched, not only at Ben's bluntness, but also at how much truth those few words held. He subtly looked around using his eyes to find that the hallway was completely empty, completely devoid of anything except for them and rows of lustrous steel lockers.

But he was dumbfounded by Ben's deduction. How did he find out? And as Ben's yellow eyes bore into his own brown ones, he felt a torrent of cold sweat run down the back of his neck.

"That's crazy!" Tai lied. "I don't have 'feelings' for Sora.".

"But you do." Ben retorted with conviction.

Silence befell the two teens. Ben was not letting him go until he admitted it and Tai was looking around for an interruption. As the silence overstayed its welcome, the akwardness came to the point of being ss unbearable as a hot, humid day.

Tai sighed, relenting. "Fine, I do have 'feelings'. Want a medal to go with your deduction, sherlock?". He said the last part sarcastically.

"Does she know?" Ben asked.

Tai shook his head, a few tears threatening to leak. "No. And she shouldn't. She has a boyfriend."

"So? Just win her from him!"

"I can't!" Tai shouted, at the back of his mind hoping no one was spying on the two of them. "I can't because her boyfriend is a close friend of mine.". A few tears spilled out, so he turned away from Ben and faced the lockers.

Ben contemplated quietly for a few seconds on how to get to Tai. He had to choose his next words extremely carefully if he was going to succeed in this endeavour.

"Maybe you just need to show her how much you have grown up." he suggested.

"That was a joke, Ben." Tai informed. "We do that all the time."

"Was it Tai? Was it?" Ben prodded. "Maybe the reason she chose your friend over you was because he was more mature.".

Tai thought about his words.

"How do you suggest I show my maturity?" he said.

Ben smirked. "Well, I say the next time the Digital World has some trouble, you go save it yourself."

Tai's eyes widened. The thing was, the Digital World was in turmoil, invaded by an army of living skeletons. The way Agumon described it, something big was at work here.

He looked at Ben "But doing that is practically suicide."

Ben's face warped into a scowl, frustration at Tai's refusal to just to go with his suggestions. "Look. By averting a disaster by yourself, you are also relieving your friends of this burden. Carry it yourself and you keep them safe."

Ben put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "You do care for your friends, right?".

Tai nodded.

"Then you can show you care by saving the Digital World alone the next time disaster strikes. Your friends Joe and Izzy certainly looked busy. Plus, you can show Sora how mature you really are. In essence, you'll be..." Ben felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine at the next word, "...killing two birds with one stone."

Tai fell silent. He had to admit, Ben had a point. Maybe trying to save the Digital World isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it was a way he could show how much he cared for his friends. Maybe it was a way to win Sora.

"But seriously, I'm okay with Sora dating someone else. I accepted it two years ago." Tai informed Ben.

"Maybe, but wouldn't you prefer her dating you?". With that, Ben turned on his heel and prepared to leave. "Just think about it."

But what Tai didn't see was Ben's mouth twisting into an evil smile as he walked away.

* * *

><p>As Tai walked home that afternoon, he juggled his choices.<p>

Tell his friends about what was happening in the Digital World and share his burden with them. They had already sacrificed much in the past incidents, he would hate to add to that sacrifice.

Or, not tell his friends, save the Digital World himself. He would have to sacrifice more, but that way, he can keep his friends burden free. They wouldn't have to sacrifice anymore. Plus, he could show everyone, not just Sora, how much he had grown. Everyone, including himself.

It was practically a suicide mission.

But for his friends, he would do anything. Even face death and spit on its dark face.

With that thought, he ran home to tell Agumon of his plan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): Well, that was quite long for something written in two days. Honestly, I thought this was gonna come out tomorrow because I was spending most of my free time playing Diablo 3 on the ps4.<strong>

**Some of you might say you did not see my villain in this chapter, but let me say this; you did see him, but not in the way you would think.**

**So anyways, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. If you see anything you like or didn't like, review and let me know. **

**Laters.**


	3. Deception

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 3: Deception

Ben sat amongst the crowd in the stands, watching the after-school Soccer practice.

The sun was out but its light did not stop the rain from free-falling lightly towards the grassy ground. The rain was so light it actually felt good to stand under it and let raindrops

He watched around fifteen, give or take a few, teenagers run around the fields performing various drills. All of them wore the team uniform; green and white-striped shirts and white shorts. Amongst the crowd, Ben kept his eyes on two people.

One was a boy had a bush of spiky brown hair along with, strangely enough, goggles sticking out from that brown bush. The other boy had long, for a boy, purple hair that was somehow still combed neatly despite running all over the wet grass.

When training was over, Ben walked up to the brown-haired boy, who was engrossed in a conversation with the purple-haired boy.

"Davis Motomiya?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Davis responded, turning away from Ken. His eyes lit up seeing who called him. "Hey! You're the new kid Tai told me about!"

Ben forced himself to smile. "Yes I am. Pleased to meet two more of the Digidestined.".

Ken took that very moment to butt in. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what do you want?".

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I am a fan for your heroics." he nodded to Davis, his smile twisting a little, almost evilly. "Especially of you Davis. Personally, you're my favourite."

Davis' face turned smug as he looked at Ken. "Hear that, Ken? People appreciate me more than you!"

Ken just shook his head in response, smiling, having grown into Davis' childishness.

Meanwhile, Ben smirked. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could take me to see the Digital World. Tai said he was busy with something tonight, so he can't take me.".

Before Ken could deny the request, Davis beat him to the response. "Sure! Anything for a fan!" he said smiling brightly.

"Thanks." Ben said.

"I'll take you there tonight." Davis said. "And I'll see if Kari wants to come. You should meet her! She's super awesome."

Ken just sighed hopelessly. "And I'll see if the everyone else wants to come." he said, emphasising 'everyone else'.

Ben clasped his hands together, his smile widening. "Great! Thanks so much!"

"Anything for a fan." Davis said brightly. "Now about the time and place. At six o' clock sharp, go to...".

* * *

><p>"Davis, you know we shouldn't be taking non-Digidestined into the Digital World."<p>

"Shut up Yolei! You're just jealous I've got fans and you don't."

Six Digidestined were gathered in Davis' room that night. Ben was standing by the computer, waiting for Davis to open a portal to the Digital World. Ken was leaning against the white wallpaper wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. T.K. and Kari were sitting on Davis' sky blue-covered bed, both looking out at the sky through a glass window.

The last two though, Davis and Yolei, were engrossed in a heated argument.

Yolei glared at Davis as hard as her hazel eyes would let her behind her large, circular frame glasses. Her hands were balled tightly into fists and her long purple hair looked like they were going to stand with rage at any moment.

Davis just glared back at her with equal intensity.

Ben observed one of the children from the group, a young boy, much younger than the others he suspected , tried to get their attention to the best of his short stature. His brown eyes looked calm as he approached the two bickering friends.

"Stop fighting." the boy Ben identified as Cody said.

"It's not about fans you dolt!" Yolei growled, ignoring Cody. "If you really care about Ben, you won't let him go there. You never know when another bad guy would jump out of nowhere."

"Guys!" Cody shouted.

Both Davis and Yolei turned their heads to look at Cody. Cody sighed in relief, finally grabbing both of their attention.

"Look," Cody started. "Is it really that bad if we take one civilian into the Digital World? There hasn't been any sign of hostility for two years, Yolei.".

When Yolei opened her mouth to argue, but Cody just continued. "Besides, its only a matter of time before the Digital World becomes another tourist attraction. And Ben really wants to go. See it from his perspective.". He paused for a while before finishing. "You taught me to do that, remember?".

Yolei tried to come up with an argument. When she couldn't, she sighed, defeated.

"I hate your arguing skills, Cody." Yolei grumbled.

"Ha! that's right Yolei! Suck it!" Davis said truimphantly. He then thought for a moment "Actually no. You can go suck Ken's..."

"Can we just go?" Ken said loudly, a light shade of pink on his pale face.

"Right. And no more insulting, okay?" Cody said while looking st Davis, prolonging 'okay'. He looked towards T.K. and Kari and sighed. "You two gonna come with us or smooch on Davis' bed?".

That was enough to force the two to jump off the bed and face Cody, a light blush and their faces.

"Y-y-yeah, we're coming." T.K. stuttered.

"Now that we're all on the same page," Cody nodded to Davis. "lead the way.".

Davis muttered something about him being the only one to be smooching Kari as he opened the portal.

Ben let everyone else go into the portal first. When he was the only one left in Davis' room, he smirked twistedly, yellow eyes glowing.

He laughed quietly as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p>"Agumon. Wake up."<p>

Nighttime in the Kamiya residence, Tai was shaking Agumon who was sleeping on his side on the couch in Tai's living room. In the darkness, Tai's brown eyes glowed with energy unheard of from a teenager in the middle of the night.

"Five more minutes." Agumon groaned, rolling over onto his back.

"We gotta go." Tai said quietly.

Finally, the Digimon slowly opened his emerald green eyes, dull in the black darkness all around the two of them. He let out a big yawn before responding to Tai.

"Whadda ya mean 'we gotta go'?" he slurred.

"We're gonna savd the Digital World. By ourselves." Tai informed.

"Sure just let me wake up and... WHAT?!"

Tai's statement zapped Agumon wide awake. He was in one of those alert states at that moment. His wide eyes able to see well in the dark, his large snout able to pick up scents miles away, and small ears able to hear even the most quiet sounds.

Especially something about saving the Digital World on their own.

When the initial shock wore off, Agumon's face turned serious. "Are you nuts?".

"I know I'm asking for a lot from you. I know I might as well ask you to die with me. But here me out." Tai pleaded.

He shook his head. "This new guy came to me. He told me something.". Tai paused for a while. "He told me that if we save the world by ourselves, we prevent our friends from making any more sacrifices.".

Tai closed his eyes. "Plus, I really want to prove you right.".

Agumon tilted his head, confused. "Prove me right?".

"You know. Christmas two years ago." Tai grabbed his chest, a sharp sting flaring through his body as he remembered that day. "What you said after Sora went in to look after Matt.".

It still hurt to think of that day, even after two years. The pain of rejection had dulled a long time ago, but nonetheless hurt when the memoy was dug back up to the surface. For Tai, it was like opening old scars and going through the wounds again.

But he was trying to move on. He had told himself that he had accepted it. Now, he just had to be at peace with the memory.

Agumon's eyes widened as he realized what Tai was talking about. "Tai, I meant it when I said you've grown up. Letting someone go like that took maturity from your part.".

"I don't believe it." Tai said stubbornly. "That's why I want to do this. I want to see how much stronger I've become.". Tai looked down, embarassed of what he was going to say next. "I want to show everyone I've grown up. Especially Sora. Because I think that was the reason she chose Matt over me.".

Agumon's eyes turned soft, sympathetic. He knew what Tai was trying to say. He thought he still had a chance. Personally, Agumon thought that Tai's chance flew by a long time ago, but he understood his other two reasons.

Maybe saving the Digital World by themselves was a good idea.

For their friends who had already sacrificed much to get where they were.

For Tai to prove he was grown up, transcended from his childhood cocoon into the butterfly he was meant to be.

Agumon closed his eyes, gathering his courage to go on this treacherous journey.

"Agumon?"

"Yes." Agumon said, opening his eyes. "Let's save the Digital World. By ourselves. A part of me still doesn't like the idea, but I'll support you in this one.".

Tai wrapped his arms around Agumon's neck in response. "Thanks buddy..."

Agumon smiled and hugged him back the best his claws would let him. "What are friends for? Whatever choices you may make, I will support you the best I can."

* * *

><p>Kari's eyes widened as she stepped out of the portal.<p>

This was the Digital World? It looked nothing like it! Where were the trees? The rivers? The life? Since when was the Digital World so...

Desolate.

"I don't remember the Digital World like this..." Davis said quietly.

Ken looked around for any sign of life, any sign of the Digital World he once knew. "This place looks even worse than when I was the Digital Emperor..."

"There is no light here." Kari said weakly as she gazed at the black storm clouds above. "All I can feel is darkness everywhere."

Davis then remembered they had a guest there. He turned around to face Ben, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeaah, sorry about this." he said. "I promise, the Digital World isn't normally like this."

Ben just smirked in response. "Oh believe me. I know."

"Whaa...

And everything went black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): Aaand chapter 3 is dead and gone. I must admit, I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter. It turned out to be much shorter than my last one. But, this was written in one while the lastwas written in two, so if you look at the ratios, this chapter's alright.<strong>

**I think pretty much all of you guys saw the twist coming. I think I left too many hints. Oh well. Next time I'll try to be more subtle.**

**Oh and I hope you guys liked the little brotherly bonding between Agumon and Tai. **

**Now, only one (or two) more build-up chapter/s. Then, we get to the action.**

**Laters.**


	4. Face to Face with Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 4: Face to Face with Darkness

"Rise and shine."

T.K. opened his dark blue eyes, only to be met with the sight of cold darkness. Everywhere he looked, pitch black seemed to follow.

"Kari? Davis? Guys?" T.K. called as he got up. When he tried to walk, it seemed his left got stuck, tripping him over. He tried again, this time carefully tugging forwards with his left leg. It was then that he found, with a little focus, a rusty iron brace wrapped tightly around his ankle.

"Don't tell me you want to leave already. I made pancakes."

T.K's ears perked up at the disappointed voice resonating from the darkness. He did not recognize it, but maybe whoever's there could at least tell him what's going on.

He stood up, balling his hands tightly. "Hello?"

Suddenly, light. T.K. observed candles on right above him along with five others burst into life, making a circular ring in the darkness. The room was slowly illuminated, and T.K's eyes widened into sapphire plates as he saw the scene around him.

His ankle was chained to a black pillar that stood, holding the roof way above him quite proudly. The ceiling was actually much further away from him than he thought, and as he glanced at it, he couldn't help but smile at the smiling faces drawn crudely with what looked like a red marker.

But also around him were his friends who, like him, were chained to the other pillars of the room. They were all lying on the floor, completely knocked out. It seemed he was the only one awake.

But as he looked around, he found that Ben was missing. Where was he?

What got them there anyways? As T.K. tried to remember, everything around him started to spin. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

"You look tired. Have some pancakes. I have syrup."

T.K. forced himself to look towards the direction of the voice. For the first time, he noticed a large purple throne sitting atop an elevated platform. Long and wide black stairs led to that platform with the throne.

And sitting with his right leg resting on his left one was a man. At the sides of the throne were what looked to be skeletons. Of dogs.

T.K. felt a wave of fear as the man's pale lips twisted into a wide smile, his dark purple skin wrinkling as he did. He got up and walked to T.K. with a painfully slow pace, every step echoing eerily in the large chamber. In reality, the man only walked for a few seconds, but to T.K., it felt like a murderous eternity.

When the man stopped in front of him, T.K. noticed a few pale lines at the edges of his mouth that curved upwards towards his ears.

Despite his fear, T.K. held a brave face. "What do you want with us?!", he demanded.

The man held out what looked like a circular piece of pastry. It was obviously burnt. Even with the little light available, he could see it was completely black and brittle.

"I've already made pancakes. Have some!" the man offered gleefully.

T.K. was a bit taken aback. He concluded there was seriously something wrong with this guy, ignoring the fact he had horns sticking out of his long greasy hair, the purple skin, and what looked like scars on his mouth.

But he did not look deterred. "Who are you?", he asked keeping a serious face.

The man then frowned. "Fine, if you don't want pancakes...", he rolled the burnt food up and smacked T.K. along the face with it, shattering the pancakes into a million indescribable pieces.

"I have lots and lots of names.", the man then thought for a moment. "You can call me Belial. Nearly everyone does.".

T.K. had a lot of questions plaguing his mind, like what the man, Belial, wanted with them. But as he remembered Ben, he asked, "What did you do to Ben?"

"Ben..." Belial faked a thoughtful look, his yellow eyes turning towards the ceiling. "I don't think I know a Ben. Oh wait! You mean this, don't you...?"

Belial's slender form was consumed by darkness. The darkness writhed for a few seconds before fading away, revealing Ben in place of Belial.

T.K's eyes widened. "You were Ben?!"

Ben morphed back into Belial. "You and your friends were very easy to trick. All I needed was a little... make up.". He laughed hysterically.

As more fear flooded T.k., he realized something unusual.

"Wait. Why haven't you killed us yet? Past bad guys would've died to have us in a position like this.", he asked curiously. It wasn't that he wanted to be killed. It's just that the fact they haven't been killed yet was an ominous sign for a much bigger scheme.

Belial just laughed harder.

"Do you want me to kill you?", he asked loudly, pulling out a small knife from the pocket of his tuxedo, grabbing T.K's head. "Do you want me to slit your skinny throat?", he lightly traced patterns on T.K's neck with his knife.

"My. I'd say you're even crazier than I am!" he cackled.

T.K. angrily kicked Belial straight in the gut, forcing him to let go. But the twisted man didn't stop laughing, albeit the laugh was weaker than before.

"You have a fight in you. I like that. Makes killing you later much more thrilling.", with that, he drove the knife into T.K's leg. As crimson blood ran down his leg, T.K. screamed out in pain, collapsing onto the cold, hard floor.

Belial crouched down and grabbed the knife planted into T.K's leg, holding the blade in place.

"It's not about world domination. Not like with Myotismon. It's about proving a point." Belial started. "All primal urges stem from darkness. So to walk down a path of light you Digidestined walk down, you need to have the willpower to deny your instincts. And what happens when you deny your instincts?".

He twisted the knife, forcing T.K. to scream even louder. "That's right. It makes us crazy. It makes us want to pull our hair out in madness". He paused for a moment before continuing.

He then smiled widely. "I mean look at me. I've got no morals. None at all. So I can do this..." he twisted the knife even further. "...Without feeling bad about it.".

"Darkness does make you happy. Watch, I'll show you." Belial looked towards the left of the throne, at one of the skeletons. "Fido! Come here for a minute!".

To T.K's horror, the skeleton did in fact move towards them. When the creature reached the two of them, Belial plucked the skull clean off the bony body.

"See? Look at that smile!" Belial said as he held the skull in T.K's face. T.K. simply closed his eyea in response, hoping the nightmare would be over soon.

Belial twisted the knife further, growling. "I said look!".

This got T.K. to open his eyes, only to be met with the sight of the smiling skull. He looked into the skull's eyes, seeing only eerie darkness within.

"W-w-what is that thing...?" T.K. sputtered weakly.

"And now, for another example." Belial continued, tossing the skull aside. "You see, I'm emo. I like to hurt myself, see myself bleed. But since I'm sure you want to hurt me as well, I'll let you do it.". He stuck his leg out in front of T.K. "Come on! Let your anger flow freely! Take the knife out of your leg and stick it into mine!".

T.K. would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of actually doing what Belial wanted him to do. But what stopped him was just that; he would be doing what Belial wantes him to do. He realized that the sinister man in front of him was trying to make a point.

And the point was; darkness was stronger than light. Should he have taken revenge, he would have proven him right. He would have let the desire for revenge overcome the morals instilled within him as he grew up.

So he simply sat there, settling for a heated glare.

Belial snarled. "Fine. Be that way.". He threw him a roll of bandages. "Here. I don't want you to die. Not just yet.". He looked down at the blade still implanted in his leg and smiled. "Keep the blade in case you decide this is too much for you and you want to escape.".

With that, he got up and walked towards the throne. But not without one final statement.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Smile a little. You know, before I come over there and put it on you myself."

* * *

><p>"So where to first?"<p>

When Tai and Agumon arrived, they landed in a mountainous area. All around them were sharp pillars of rock standing proudly atop the rugged terrain. Fortunately, there were no enemies to be found in that area.

Agumon thought for a while. "I say we go find the settlement Gennai and other Digimon are holed up in. A few friendly faces would be good in a situation like this.". Agumon's face turned somber, "Assuming those things haven't found the settlement, of course."

Tai gave Agumon a pat on the back. "Have some faith! Our friends wouldn't let anything happen to those innocent Digimon.". When that didn't work, Tai tried bribery. "Look. I came prepared this time. I stocked up on supplies, so we wouldn't run out of food. I'll give you a chocolate candy bar to cheer you up, okay?".

Agumon simply nodded solemnly.

Tai smiled. "Right. Let's start walking if we want a head start. Don't want the others catching up to us now do we?".

"Right." Agumon climbed to higher ground to look for any landmarks lying on the lonely Digital wasteland. When he found a few, he walked back to Tai and pointed towards a certain direction. "The settlement is that way. I'd say it would take about a week to get there if we walk.".

As Tai was about to start walking, Agumon stopped him. "Tai, before we could even come close to the settlement, we can't have any enemies following us.", he instructed sternly. "If the enemies find out where it is, it's game over for the Digimon when we leave them to find whoever's behind this.".

Tai nodded. "Alright. Lead the way.".

With that, the two friends steeled themselves for whatever perils the dark, empty world held in store for them.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, have you seen Tai anywhere?"<p>

It was lunchtime. Sora and Matt did not see Tai in their classes this morning and assumed him to be sick. But somewhere deep down, there was sick feeling within them, a sense of foreboding.

Matt sat quietly by Sora's side, leaning on the table. His sharp blue eyes were downcastand full of thought. It was a strange coincidence that Tai and T.K. manage to disappear into the night in one go. He was juggling the thought of turmoil in the Digital World, but did not want to jump to conclusions just yet.

His girlfriend, on the other hand, was tearing herself apart with worry. The last thing she wanted was to lose a friend, let alone two. Her maroon eyes held desperation as she asked her friends about Tai's whereabouts.

"I don't think I have..." Joe said thoughtfully.

"Something's definitely wrong here." Izzy started, gaining everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him, he continued, "I checked on the younger Digidestined's classes earlier and get this; they're missing as well."

Matt stood up. "So it isn't coincidence.", he concluded.

"I think something's going on in the Digital World again." Joe suggested. He looked out one of the wide windows of the cafeteria thoughtfully. "But strange the weather hasn't started going awry yet...".

Sora slammed her fist onto the table silencing everyone.

"I don't care about the weather!" she said resolutely. "What I care about is that my friends are in danger and that we're sitting here, only finding out now the Digital World is being threatened again.". Her eyes started to water.

Matt, sensing his girlfriend's despair, hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently.

"Shhhh Sora." he soothed. "They're gonna be okay.".

"I just don't know how much more I can take." Sora wept. "I was never good at losing friends. Mr. Oikawa lost his life to save ours. And now, I feel like Tai's kind of drifting away."

Matt felt a stab of guilt at the last statement. He felt it was partially his fault for jeopardizing their friendship. He just had a hunch, something of a sixth sense, that maybe his and Sora's relationship was somehow affecting Sora's friendship with Tai.

It might have seemed ludicrous, but Sora was not the only one who noticed Tai's change in behaviour. No, Matt knew his friend much better than that.

"Sure we still joke around a lot." Sora continued, "But I feel like we aren't as close as we uses to be. I feel like he's keeing to himself much more than he used to do...".

* * *

><p><strong>XxFlashbackxX<strong>

**It was a bright bright summer morning in Odaiba, Tokyo.**

**Not even the memory of Digimon attacks just a few weeks ago could deter the people of Odaiba from busily scurrying around here, there, and everywhere. It seemed like the attacks never happened.**

**On the concrete steps outaide and apartment building, Sora was tying her white Nike Soccer shoe laces up. On the floor beside her was a Soccer ball**

**After looking at a few past photos, she realized that her and Tai haven't had quality time together in quite a while. Sure, they saw each other in school all the time, but it was way different to what the pictures dictated; both having bright faces, chasing a black and white ball around a muddy field. And in some pictures, Kari would be there as well.**

**As Sora finished lacing up her shoes, she took her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled down her list of contacts, finally finding Tai's name.**

**She touched the green button, put the cellphone to her ear, and listened to it beep as it called Tai's number.**

**"Hello?"**

**Sora smiled as she heard Tai's voice come from the phone.**

**"Hey Tai! How are you this morning?" she asked brightly.**

**She heard laughter come from the other side of the line. "Cut the crap, Sora. I know you only call my phone if you want something. Any other conversations go on Facebook.".**

**Sora smiled. "Oh, you know me so well. Anyways, the day is nice and I was wondering if you want a game of Soccer. Kari could come if she wants. It'll be just like the good ol' days!".**

**Sora was so sure he would say 'yes'. It was Tai after all. She could not remember a time when he turned down a game or three.**

**But all she got was dead silence coming from the other side. After a minute, she was about ro speak up, but Tai's voice came through first.**

**"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Sora.".**

**And just like that, Sora's day was just turned on its head. "Why?".**

**"It just isn't, alright?" Tai's impatient voice said. She heard him sigh. "Look, I'll be alright eventually. Just not now.".**

* * *

><p>"...Eventually, we were all right." Sora recounted. "But it took quite a bit of time until we talked like we used to.". She closed her eyes, "But there's still this feeling that we're still not the way used to be. I don't know if we ever will be...".<p>

"I'm sorry..." Matt said quietly.

"Don't be." Joe said determinedly. "I'm sure it was just Tai's way of coping with the... changes going on with his life.".

Nothing was concrete. It was just suspicion, an educated deduction produced by the eldest Digi destined's brilliant mind. But even all the knowledge stored within his brain, he could not catch the tiny slip he let go.

Sora nodded solemnly before realizing something Joe said. "Wait. What do you mean by 'changes'?".

"Guys!" Izzy shouted. "Can we get back to the situation at hand? We'll deal with all this drama later.".

"Izzy's right." Sora said wiping her eyes with her arms. "Right now, our friends are in danger and we're just sitting here idly by. I'll call Mimi. She deserves to know what's happening.".

Matt let go of Sora. "But we aren't going in unprepared. We're gonna need to take a few supplies.". He closed his eyes, "Something's telling me we're gonna be there awhile.".

Joe smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Matt.".

* * *

><p>"You weren't kidding about the skeletons, Agumon."<p>

It had been a week since Tai and Agumon entered the darkened Digital World. Fortunately, they did not encounter any enemies on their journey through the Digital World's wastelands.

Up until now.

At that very moment, they were hidden behind two large rugged boulders. In front of them was a large, curved rock formation. Almost like a cave, except there was no entrance in sight.

Near the cave-like structure were three skeleton dogs, skull down, empty eyes glaring at the ground. It seemed even beyond death, the dark creatures kept the natures of their spexies when alive still shined through.

"This is bad.." Agumon said. "This is the cave that houses the element. If they find out the wall is just an illusion, its game over for the Digimon living there.".

Tai's eyes widened. "You mean there's actually an entrance there?", Tai whispered.

Agumon nodded.

Tai then smiled confidently, "Well then, we know what to do.".

By order of their master, the skeletal dogs were sniffing around that very area. Their master Belial was adamant, and a bit crazy, about the thought of a few hidden Digimon in that area. So, being the mindless minions cursed to forever walk the earth that they were, they followed the insane man's orders.

"Nova Blast!"

A large fireball came out of nowhere, smacking one of the creatures away from the cave. The other two looked towards the direction the fireball came from.

A large dinosaur-like digimon stood tall, glaring at the undead creatures intimidatingly with his orange eyes. The Digimon was predominantly yellow in colour with a brown top jaw and blue stripes.

Tai stood at Greymon's feet, also glaring at the skeletal dogs.

"You missed a few, Greymon." Tai said.

"Really? Well let's remedy that.".

As Greymon charged another Nova Blast, his opponents reacted quickly. In a blink of an eye, they were attached onto his legs like two hungry leeches.

"Get off!" Greymon snarled, stomping his feet loudly creating a small dust cloud with each step.

Greymon then got and idea. He walked up to the side of the cave and slammed his leg onto its surface. It worked, shattering the dogs into a million bones.

It seemed to have worked. Until an ominous howl raged across the Digital World's dark sky. Tai looked on with horror as the bones of the defeated creatures reassemble themselves, the skeletal dogs walking again.

Tai turned around, finding the source of the howl.

There stood a giant wolf made of bone. Long, slender spikes of bone shot out from where its legs met with its torso. It's sharp skeletal claws were twitching in anticipation. And topping it off was a large grinning skull with spikes on its forehead and where its cheeks were supposed to be.

And just like the lesser minions it had absolutely no eyes. Just two empty black spaces where they should have been.

In essence, it was a Garurumon, just a twisted fleshless shell of what it was supposed to be.

What was this!? What was twisting innocent Digimon into evil, souless incarnations?

"Tai!" Greymon growled, snapping Tai out of his thoughts. "How 'bout a bit more juice.".

"Right." Tai said, whipping out his Digivice. But as Agumon began to glow, one of the undead dogs dashed to him, biting his Digivice. A dark aura seeped into the orange device from the beast's mighty fangs.

"What the.."

**Greymon. Digivolve to... Skullgreymon!**

Tai's eyes widened, "No!".

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): I'm gonna have to take a side in this 'Taiora vs. Sorato' argument, won't I? I do have a preference, but I'm not telling 'cause at this point, nothing's set in stone.<strong>

**You guys afraid of my OC villain yet? Sorry to torture T.K., but hey, I've decided on the villain and I'm sticking to it. Belial's character is actually based on a famous villain known in all kinds of media. I was watching a film snd that's how I got inspiration.**

**Can you guys guess? It's more fun this way. I'll let you guys know if anyone manages to guess, though do it before a few chapters from now. 'Cause I'm pretty much giving the answer away by using a scene very similar to the one in the film that inspired Belial (More disclaimers... yay.).**

**But I didn't rip him straight off anywhere, so technically, the character belongs to me.**

**So anyways, I hope you guys liked this long-ass chapter. Took me two days to write it all up, and I'm proud of it.**

**But if you guys have any gripes about it, tell me. Too much drama? Not enough action? I'm all ears. Likewise, if there's something you guys did like, tell me so I can put more of it.**

**Oh. Before I forget. Do you guys like longer chapters, but longer update times like this one, or shorter chapters an shorter update times like the last chapter? Please let me know in the reviews.**

**Alright, this chapter's getting long. I'm ending this.**

**Laters.**


	5. The First Confrontation

**(AN): If you haven't noticed already, I've given the fic a slight makeover. No, I didn't change the plot. Just changed a few fundamental aspects to make the story more presentable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 5: The First Confrontation

Darkness consumed Greymon's body.

It swirled around for a short time before finally dissipating, revealing Greymon's new horrific form. Skullgreymon's green eyes scanned around the are before swiping its long tail. This shattered the lesser skeletons back into pieces, but slammed Tai into the outside wall of the cave.

Skullgreymon then turned to its last opponent; the skeletal Garurumon. He fired a missile at the giant wolf, only for it to swiftly dodge. The undead Garurumon then roared ferally before opening its mouth and shooting a black beam at Skullgreymon.

At the sidelines, Tai slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. His first sight was of the two creatures of darkness trying to rip each other apart.

His eyes widened, then he tried to run up to them, "Agumon! Stop!".

But it was no use. Even as Skullgreymon managed to charge through the beam, pouncing onto his enemy, neither looked like they were going to stop any time soon. It was a battle between two dark, undead creatures. Creatures without life. An eternal conflict.

"Soukai!"

Blue lightning crashed onto the two undead Digimon ferociously. Both collapsed, but reverted differently. The skeletal Garurumon was shrouded in a bright light, before turning into bits of data and fading away. Skullgreymon shrank back into a small pink blob.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Tai looked up, seeing a large serpent-dragon descending gracefully from the dark sky. With the exception of its head, its body was made of the very thing it used to smite the two undead Digimon. Five pairs of wings raced down its body.

"Azulongmon!" Tai said.

Azulongmon brought its dark blue head near Tai, its lustrous silver moustache lightly brushing the human. Azulongmon observed Tai for a while before drawing its head back.

"I will ask again.", Azulongmon's voice thundered, "What are you doing here?".

"I'm trying to fix whatever's wrong with the Digital World.", Tai said determinedly.

The Digital Sovereign looked around, before turning its attention back to Tai, "You were reckless to come here without your friends.".

"Yeah...", Tai replied quietly. He walked up to Koromon, taking it into his arms.

If Azulongmon had eyebrows, they would have been arced pretty far upwards, "Are you not scared of the dark beings that roam the Digital World's wastelands?".

Tai looked down at Koromon, "Of course I'm a tiny bit frightened of them. Who wouldn't be?". He hugged Koromon a bit tighter, "But to honor my crest, I need fight on. Even if my enemies scare me.".

But Azulongmon just shook its head, "There is a fine line between recklessness and courage. For a reason I am not interested in, you chose to repeat a past deed without help. Right now, you are bordering towards recklessness.".

Azulongmon's warning did not deter Tai, "Maybe. But if being reckless would save my friends from making any more sacrifices, then so be it.".

"I do not think that is the only reason.", the Sovereign deduced. "But it matters not. Enter the settlement. Gennai can inform you of the threat.".

"Or, he can see it for himself!"

Suddenly, purple chains materialized around Azulongmon, forcing it to crash to the dry, rocky ground. When it tried to struggle, the Sovereign Digimon was consumed with a black aura. When this happened, Azulongmon felt its power leave its body and a burning pain around its body.

"Azulongmon!" Tai said. He looked towards the direction of the voice.

Tai saw shadows gathering, merging into one form. The shadows eventually dissipated revealing the culprit behind Azulongmon's torment; Belial.

He smiled as he approached the Soveign, "You're making this way too easy for me.".

"Why don't you face me in a fair fight, prophet of darkness!", Azulongmon growled, struggling against the chains.

Belial tapped his chin with his finger, "I would, but I was taught to never start a fair fight. And I don't like that word 'prophet'. Too religious.".

Tai had just about enough with this guy. Angrily, he walked up to the man, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around to face him, keeping one arm holding Koromon. Azulongmon saw Tai do this, and struggled in his bonds to get his attention.

"Don't human!", Azulongmon warned. "This man exudes darkness. He is the reason the Digital World is the way it is right now.".

"Bahahaha! What do you know, you stupid dragon?", Belial cackled, then turning his attention back to Tai. "But he's right. I am your entertainment tonight. Belial's my name, pleased to meet you!".

Tai ignored him as he stuck his clawed hand out for a handshake. "You're behind all this?".

"Maybe." Belial said. Then, he smiled evilly, "But I know I'm behind this!".

He stuck his his hand out, palm facing upwards. He conjured a shiny black orb that floated above his palm. It dripped with dark purple energy as Tai watched in horror as a scene reavealed itself through the black darkness in the orb.

He saw the T.K. chained to a large construct. He saw him wrapping his leg up with a white string of bandages. It seemed he had only started as a gaping, crimson hole in his leg. T.K's face had a look of extreme pain; wrinkles around his closely shut eyes, beads of sweat pouring down his face, and teeth grinding against each other painfully.

Belial laughed hysterically as Tai remained speechless, "I have the other five as well.".

That was able to snap Tai out of his shock.

"You Bastard!" Tai growled angrily, his free hand curling into a fist.

"He had such beautiful blood." Belial mused nostalgically. "Can't wait to start with the others; Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Kari.".

He then smiled evilly, "Especially Kari.".

Tai's face contorted into an expression dripping with pure hatred. He grabbed Belial by the neck, gripping it tightly.

"Where are they!?" Tai shouted, shoving him onto the ground.

"Ahahahaha!", Belial managed to choked out, getting up off the ground. By then, he was smiling so wide, the scars on the side of his mouth looked like they were going to open, "You can't threaten me. Your Digimon is your source of strength. Everything else is weak.".

When he got up, he remembered something he told Tai as Ben.

"Might I say, you haven't grown up at all. You're still that same weak little kid that first came to this world six years ago.", Belial taunted, laughing weakly

The words got the intended effect on Tai. He screamed with primal rage as he prepared to punch Belial back down.

But before he could, Belial threw a kick straight into Tai's gut. Koromon flew out of his arm as the wind was knocked out of Tai's stomach, knocking him onto the ground. Before he could get back up, Belial kicked him square on the head, causing Tai to cough blood and his sight to go blurry.

Before he passed out, he heard Belial speak to him one last time.

"You know 'cause I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you two weeks to strengthen up.", he heard Belial say. "You come to my castle to the North from here. Any longer and I have my fun with Kari.".

Then, he heard a popping sound and felt something rough scrape against his mouth.

And then, he passed out.

* * *

><p>"Withdraw all minions."<p>

Belial gazed at his endless army of skeletal Digimon in the dark, damp dungeon of his castle. In response, the larger minions looked up at their master questioningly.

"The Digidestined leader is here.", he informed his minions with a smile. "My plan is in full motion. Send the message.".

The undead army did not question their leader further as they slowly started moving towards a large gate opening. But before anyone could get out, one of the minions suddenly exploded into a dark cloud of data. The rest looked back at their master fearfully, seeing his hand spread, palm facing them.

"And do it quickly.", Belial added quickly. "Otherwise, all of you will become 'volunteers' in my next magic trick. A trick I like to call 'Mass Disappearance'."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! It's been so long!"<p>

"Not now you guys."

As soon as they found each other in the Digital World, Mimi snd Sora latched onto each other like a piece of metal and a strong magnet. They were hugging each other so tightly, Matt wondered if they were even breathing.

"Don't be so serious Matt!", Mimi said not letting go of Sora. She then let go of Sora and scanned him up and down, doing the same with Izzy and Joe.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys. I swear you guys have no sense in fashion at all.".

"Can we get back to the situation at hand?", Joe sighed. "We can have one big reunion later as soon as we find the others and fix whatever made this.". While he said this, he spread his arms wide, referring to the lifelessness of the Digital World.

"Fine.", Mimi conceded.

While the exchange was going on, Izzy was gazing out into the wasteland, debating on where to go next. The Digital world might as well have been another brand new dimension for them to explore the way it was.

Izzy then turned to the group, "After looking at our options, I say we go deeper into the wasteland, towards the centre.".

"Isn't that where most of our enemies are likely to be?", Matt debated.

"True, but wasn't the whole reason we went here in the first place was to find Tai and the younger Digidestined?", Izzy asked rhetorically. "We won't find anything if we roam aimlessly around the borders.".

Matt backed down at that point.

"Yeah.", Matt said quietly. "Not just them. We need to find our Digimon as well.".

"I could see why Palmon wouldn't want to be here.", Mimi said glaring at the cracked ground. "I'd hate for my feet to be all dusty.".

"I hope Biyomon's alright.", Sora said sadly.

"I don't think Gomamon could find water in a terrible place like this", Joe added.

"Our Digimon are going to be fine.", Matt said, albeit shakily. "We just need to keep up hope that we'll find them.".

Because Tai was not there to do so, Matt felt like he needed to lead the remaining Digidestined. And to do that, he could not show weakness, doubt that their Digimon friends were captured, or worse, brainwashed like two years ago.

"Matt's right guys.", Izzy sighed. "I'm worried about Tentomon too, but moping around won't get us anywhere.".

With that, they started walking deeper into the wasteland, deeper into the darkness infecting the Digital World.

In the front of the group, Matt held Sora's hand, grasping it tightly, "I need you to be strong, Sora. Strong for the Digimon, strong for the young Digidestined.". He paused for a while before continuing, "Strong for Tai.".

"I know.", Sora said quietly. "But I can't help it if I'm scared for them...".

"I'm scared too.", Matt admitted quietly, looking down. "But if there's something Tai's taught me, it's that you need to power through all situations, even if you're scared.".

"The meaning of courage...", Sora pondered quietly. She closed her eyes, "Alright. I'll be brave. For them.".

Matt smiled at her, then looked forwards to the great unknown.

* * *

><p>"Kari!<p>

"Tai! Calm down!"

When Tai woke up screaming, Agumon simply grabbed him by the shoulders, roughly shaking him until he had settled.

When Tai was calm, he looked at his surroundings; sharp rock formations dangling from the ceiling, water slowly dripoing from above, and a thin white mat he was laying on.

"You were in bad shape when Biyomon found you.", a tired old voice said from behind Tai.

The Digidestined leader shifted painfully to face the voice. An old man stood there, clear wrinkles on his forehead. He was completely hairless aside for a whte ponytail on his head and a long moustache. He was wearing blue and red robes along with red shoes.

A bit of memory came rushing back into his head at that moment like a wave beating against the shore.

The fight between Agumon and another one of Belial's twisted abominations. How Agumon, as Greymon, attempted to Digivolve into MetalGreymon, only for one of the skeletal dogs to infect his Digivice with dark energy, causing Greymon to turn into Skullgreymon.

He knew now they could do that, storing that vital piece of information somewhere at the back of his head. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Gennai.", Tai said weakly. When he tried to stand, his stomach flared up with pain while his vision blurred. He grabbed his head, for the first time noticing the bandages wrapped there.

"Rest, Taichi.", Gennai said.

Tai looked around one last time before speaking again, "Is this the settlement?".

"Yep!", a chorus of voices said from the darkness of the cave.

A group of Digimon stepped out of the darkness. Some of them, Tai recognized as the Digimon partners of the Digidestined. Most of them were what Tai believed to be in-training formes of each of the Digidestined's Digimon partners.

One of the in-trainings hopped over to Tai, a Koromon. The pink blob looked at the Digidestined leader, hope and admiration shining through its lollipop-red eyes.

"Hey little guy.", Tai said, gently rubbing its head.

Soon enough, the other in-trainings flocked to him, nuzzling him happily.

"Things were bleak until you came along.", Gennai said wistfully. "The mere sight of a Digidestined has inspired hope into these young ones.".

Gennai picked one of the young Digimon up, "Especially the leader.".

"Huh?", Tai said, confused.

Agumon spoke next, "Tai, what Gennai means to say is that these young Digimon look up to you guys as incorruptible heroes. Thus, you and the other Digidestined are like symbols of hope for them. But especially you 'cause you're the leader.".

Tai contemplated that thought for a while, taking in the influence the Digidestined's actions had on these Digimon.

Biyomon walked up to Tai.

"Tai, where's Sora?", she said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The question spread like wildfire amongst the Digidestined Digimon. Now, everyone was firing questions at the human teenager on the whereabouts of their respective partners.

"Guys!", Agumon shouted, silencing the chatter. "Let him speak.".

Tai decided to break the news of the younger Digidestined's captures first, "Belial has the younger Digidestined. And Azulongmon.". He added the last part quietly.

Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Armadillomon's faces fell at the news. But Gennai just looked at Tai interestedly.

"Did you say 'Belial'?", Gennai asked.

Tai's eyes narrowed at Gennai, not liking the fact the old man could know something about him.

"Yeah, why?", Tai said.

"It is unimportant.", Gennai said, dodging the question. "Just know that you were not the first. There were Digidestined before.".

Tai considered interrogation. Gennai knew something about the man, and his curiosity was peaked. But at the last minute, he decided against it. The old man would tell him when he is ready.

Plus, he's not exactly innocent about hiding information.

* * *

><p>"Tai, how about Joe?"<p>

"Yeah, and Sora."

"Yes, and Matt."

"Don't forget Izzy!"

Tai held his head in his hands as his friends' partner Digimon pestered him about their partners. His head throbbed painfully as they just kept talking and talking and talking. His headache mase him irritable and unable to answer. Tai thanked Palmon, who was obviously smart enough to realize he lives nowhere near Mimi anymore.

But also, he did not want to answer the waiting Digimon as he was ashamed of the answer. These were his friends' Digimon and they would no doubt spill his reasons when his friends do catch up to him. Plus, he was a tad ashamed of his reasons for coming here alone.

Agumon sensed Tai's distress, and quickly moved to butt in.

"Don't worry guys! They're coming.", Agumon assured. This managed to light a spark in the Digimon, soon growing into a flame of excitement. Agumon then added, "But one of you must stay outside in case they come around. The cave has an illusiory wall after all.".

"I'll keep a look out for them!", Palmon volunteered happily before walking out the cave.

Suddenly he remembered the warning Belial gave him. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the creeping dizziness.

"Gennai!", Tai called. "How long was I out?".

Gennai was boiling something over a campfire when he heard the Digidestined leader call his name. The black pot hung precariously above the fire and was emitting the sweet scent of Jasmine blossoms.

Gennai rubbed his wrinkly skin with his hand, jogging his memory.

"One week I believe.", Gennai said. "Your injuries were quite severe.".

"Yeah!", Biyomon butted in. "When I saw you, your mouth was all red and you were smiling! But it strangely washed off...".

Tai decided to ignore Biyomon, staring wide-eyed at Gennai. One week! He only had one week left to prepare! The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to his little sister as a result of his own incompetence.

No. If he could help it, Kari would not get hurt for the rest of her life.

Especially not by his hands.

Not again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): And cut!<strong>

**Because the last chapter didn't get any complaints, I'm gonna assume it was passable.**

**And in this chapter, a bit more development in a sibling relationahip. Honestly, I care about Tai and Kari's sibling relationship (And Matt and T.K's, which will be developed later.), almost as much as Tai, Sora, and Matt's strained friendship. But, this story is about the strained friendship, so I'll focus on that.**

**And yes, that scene with Tai and the Digimon admirers was necessary. This is to make an event later in the story have more power (No spoilers.). Without the portrayal of admiration. The said scene just won't be as powerful.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Laters.**


	6. Why so Serious?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Neither do I own some the quotes used in the first scene. Anyone who's figured out what movie inspired this fic would know.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 6: Why so Serious?

"Why the long faces, guys?"

Belial stared mockingly at the Digidestined from his spot on the throne. He smiled at the despair-ridden face of the young teenagers as they said words of encouragement to each other. To him, this whole thing about their false hope was amusing to watch, even more amusing to break down.

"You should know, you freak!", Davis said standing defiantly.

"Davis, don't!", T.K. said, clutching his leg.

Belial slowly walked down to the defiant Davis, like a predatory animal to its prey. Each step extremely slow and calculating. The grin on his face never left, the pale scars on the side of his mouth only serving to widen his grin.

Through it all, the leader did not falter. Even in the face of pure darkness, Davis' courage shined through like a beacon of light through a dark, thick fog.

Belial walked behind him, grabbing him by the neck. He took out a knife, pointing it at his throat. Davis did not struggle, simply putting up a brave face.

"You're not scared?", he hissed quietly in his ear.

"Why should I be scared of someone who wears a tux everywhere he goes?.", Davis insulted. "I'm more likely to laugh at you than fear you!".

Belial smiled, "That's the point.".

Ken watched horrified as his friend insulted the man. He has seen Davis spit many times in the face of authority; teachers, coaches, and even the principal once. It was something he both hated, and admired in his friend and leader. But it was times like these that he wished Davis would just shut up for the sake of his safety.

Belial then turned his attention to the rest of the second generation Digidestined, reveling in the worry and fear etched onto each face.

He then turned his attention back to Davis, putting his mouth near his ear.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?", Belial whispered. He then pointed to the side of his mouth, showing Davis what he meant. Though it was a whisper, it was loud enough for the others to hear. When Davis did not answer, he simply continued.

"You see, I was like you once.", Belial started. "Always so stoic about everything. A pessimistic bastard, always frowning. And I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.".

"Then one night, while I was looking at myself through a mirror,", he continued, moving the knife into Davis' mouth. "I told myself, 'Why so serious?'.".

Belial then placed the knife against the side of Davis' mouth, putting pressure against his lip with the small, sharp blade.

"I went downstairs to grab a knife from the kitchen.", he said, putting a bit more pressure against Davis' lip. "I looked at myself rhrough the mirror again, 'Why so Serious?'.".

At this point, the back of Davis' neck was starting to sweat as he felt the knife lightly cut the side of his mouth. But he forced himself to remain stoic, unmoving in the face of fear.

"Put the knife to my mouth, 'Let's put a smile on your face!'".", Belial said menacingly as he started sliding the blade against Davis' mouth.

"Aaaand...", he gazed out to the other Digidestined.

Kari and Yolei had their mouths covered with their hands. Both girls had their eyes shut tightly, facing away from the scene. Cody, Ken, and T.K. were glaring at Belial. If the three were not bound to the pillar, they would have pounced at him at any moment's notice.

Belial just gave them a look back; his eyebrows raised, chin up, and a carefree smile. It was an expression that taunted the Digidestined, mocked them and their current situation. An expression that basically said...

"Why so serious?", he finished. With that, he pulled the knife and let go of Davis, letting his limp body fall to the floor. He then crouched down and pulled a roll of bandages, covering up the slit.

A moment of silence passed. Yolei and Kari were too shocked and horrified to say anything, still looking away. Ken, Cody and T.K. held themselves back. T.K. had told them of Belial's motivations when he was out taunting Tai, and the last thing they wanted was to prove him right.

"Now.", Belial said as he got up. "Tai will be here soon.".

Kari burst into life at that statement. Help was coming. They were finally going to escape this horrible nightmare. And better yet, it was her beloved big brother.

"Tai's here?", Kari said hopefully.

"Yup!", Belial said brightly. "So we need to get into our costumes and do a dress rehearsal.".

The man then ran out of the room, only to come back with a pile of clothes in his hands. He took one out. It was an open jacket. It was predominantly black with red stripes running down vertically. He put it on, then gave the conscious Digidestined one piece of clothing from the remaining pile each.

Kari looked at hers. It was just like Belial's except instead of red stripes, the stripes were purple. She looked around, seeing her fellow Digidestined have been given the same jacket.

"Put 'em on.", Belial ordered as he put one on Davis.

"What if we don't want to?", Ken defied.

Belial grinned at Ken's answer.

"Wanna know how I got my scars?", he asked as an answer.

* * *

><p>"This is it, Agumon."<p>

Tai and Agumon stood outside what they believed to be Belial's castle. Most of the structure was a dull grey. Its height allowed it to reach far into the dark skies above. Its large wooden gate was open, welcoming Tai and Agumon into its infinite darkness.

After a week, Tai had mostly recovered from his injuries. He had trained, strengthened his physical body, and now stood strong against the stronghold in front of him.

"Tai.", Agumon said, getting his attention. "I just thought of something. Why didn't he kill you when he had a prime opportunity to do so?".

Tai shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he's just arrogant.".

"I'm being serious here Tai.", Agumon said. "This could be a trap for all we know.".

Tai hated to admit it, but his partner had a point. He knew Belial knew what he was doing letting him live. A tiny spark of suspicion lingered within Tai on what the enemy was planning.

"Plus,", Agumon continued, "I don't think I've seen a single of what you call 'undead dogs' around. You'd think this place would be crawling with them, but it isn't.".

Of the two, Agumon always was the more cautios one, and that was showing brightly at that moment. Growing up, Tai knew how good healthy paranoia can be, but now, he needed the Digimon to be brave.

"Don't fret too much, buddy.", Tai assured. "As long as we have courage, we'll be alright.".

"I hope so, Tai.", Agumon said. "I really hope so.".

Tai frowned at Agumon's pessimism. Honestly, it was infectious. Creeping doubt slowly took over his mind, giving him a half mind to turn back and get help. But he remembered the reason he went on this endeavour alone in the first place.

To relieve his friends from any more burdens.

To prove his growth.

And maybe, just maybe, win Sora. Even if the chances are extremely slim. But even if he did not, the other two would make this whole trip worth it.

"Me too, Agumon.", Tai said, bending down to put a hand on his shoulder. "But this is for our friends, remember?".

"Not only.", the Digimon mumbled. Tai winced inwardly at those words.

With that, Tai straightened up and walked in with Agumon following closely, the castle's darkness consuming them both.

* * *

><p>"Wait what!?"<p>

Sora and the rest of the Digidestined arrived at the settlement withing two weeks. It looked like Izzy was right after all. As soon as they neared the settlement, Palmon guided them in, revealing the illusiory wall hiding the settlement.

As soon as the pleasantries were out of the way, Biyomon filled her in on the situation. Skeletal Sigimon, undead dogs, and most importantly to her, Tai was alright. He wasn't captured...

"What do you mean he went off to fight alone!?"

...And that.

"But the bad guy has the young Digidestined.", Biyomon said, trying to justify Tai's actions.

"Then whoever this guy is, he's got T.K.", Matt said, folding his hand into a tight fist. His brother meant the world to him and he'd be damned if he got hurt and he didn't do anything to prevent it.

Izzy then made a few calculations in his head. So Tai wasn't captured. But something still did not add up.

"Hey guys.", Izzy called, "If he wasn't captured, then how did he know about the trouble here way before we even found out about it?".

"Yeah, I was wondering about the same thing.", Joe said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he was kidnapped, then escaped?", Tentomon suggested from Izzy's side.

"Yeah, but if he was kidnapped, wouldn't the bad guys have killed him already?", Mimi asked rhetorically.

Izzy closed his eyes. This led to only one conclusion. He didn't like it, but the thought was extremely probable right now.

"Guys, there's only one option left.", Izzy said solemnly.

Sora's eyes widened in realization, "You don't think...".

Izzy nodded, "Tai knew about this and didn't tell us.".

* * *

><p>Tai and Agumon have been walking in the darkness for a few minutes now.<p>

Without light, the two had absolutely no sense of direction. Instead, they opted to keep walking forwards in the hope of eventually getting somewhere.

But the darkness, it was maddening. It seemed like they were on a hamster wheel; walking but not really going anywhere. They did not even hear their own footsteps. Just the silent scream of dead darkness as they traversed its infinite void.

"Just a bit further..."

Oh great, Tai thought. Now I'm hearing voices.

"Hey Tai, did you hear that?", Agumon said from his side.

Okay, maybe Tai wasn't going crazy. Not yet, anyways.

Suddenly, a chandelier with candles lit up above them, scaring away a little bit of the darkness. Most of the room was still dark, but at least Tai could see what was in front of him.

A plain steel chair stood in front of him. It was tucked under a brown wooden table. And on the other side of the table was him, the man he was looking for, the man behind the recent corruption of the Digital World.

But most importantly to Tai, the man who kidnapped his sister.

Belial smiled at Tai. His hands were clasped together, resting on the wooden table. What Tai found odd was that he wasn't wearing the tuxedo he was wearing before. This time, he was wearing some sort of jacket.

"Why so serious Tai?", he said.

"Where are they!?", Tai demanded, ignoring his question and slamming his palms onto the table.

Belial did not answer. He just sat there, staring at Tai, smile never leaving his face.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): And Cut! I know it's short, but all this chapter is is a prelude for the next two chapters.<strong>

**The next two or three chapters will be Tai face-to-face with the insane psychopath Belial. In that span, I will patch up every plothole (eg. How does he get to the real world, skeleton dogs etc.).**

**And thanks to CassandraOT5 for reviewing the last chapter. And I still refuse to say anything about the ending pairing. It's just like giving away the ending of the plot AKA, a spoiler. And to reviewers to my past chapters. This was long overdue.**

**And don't worry CassandraOT5. The story will probably turn Sora-centric with a bit of Matt-centric in a few chapters. Just have to do something with Tai for a while before that happens.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Any review is appreciated. I'm open for any and all constructive criticism.**

**Laters**


	7. Inner Darkness Part 1: Evil's Motivation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 7: Inner Darkness Part 1: Evil's Motivation

"I'm not saying this again, Belial; Where. Are. They."

Belial just sat there smiling as Tai vehemently demanded for the whereabouts of his friends. The evil man's face held an expression that mocked the Digidestined leader, everything he stood for, everything he has done.

Finally, Belial moved, but just stuck his arm out, motioning Tai to the seat across him.

"I only want to talk.", he said lowly. "Please take a seat. Let's talk like civil people.".

"Not interested.", Tai growled.

Belial's smile widened, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice.".

"We always have a choice.", Tai declared as he whipped out his Digivice.

But before Agumon could Digivolve, a skeletal dog pounced out from the darkness around the three. The undead minion bit Tai's Digivice injecting a large dose of dark energy into the small device. The dog then let go of the digivice, retreating back into the darkness it came from. A dark aura was emanating from the Digivice in Tai's hand.

"Wanna fight now?", Belial asked mockingly. "Wanna risk Skullgreymon, or talk?".

Tai looked wide-eyed at the spot of darkness where the minion came from. He then turned his attention back to Belial, glaring heatedly at his smiling face.

"Take a seat.", Belial insisted louder than before. "Or do you want me to take something else away from you?", he asked rhetorically, nodding to Agumon.

Tai had no choice but to comply. He grabbed the steel chair tucked under the table in front of him. It was cold to the touch, as cold as the darkness swirling around him. But before he could sit, Agumon grabbed his hand and motioned him to bend down.

"Be careful.", Agumon advised quietly. "This is probably a trap.".

Tai nodded in response, sitting down across Belial.

"Now answer my question!", Tai demanded.

"Oh of course.", Belial conceded. He raised one of his hands, waving it in the musty air.

Suddenly, candles in the darkness flared to life, their light repelling the shadows around the three sentient life formes. With the darkness gone, Tai was able to see where they truly were; in a dome-shaped, steel bar prison. The bars were rusty, having not been tended to in a long time.

But what caught Tai and Agumon's attentions were the people outside the cage they were in; the younger Digidestined. They were sitting, all six chained to one pillar, heads down, eyes closed. But what Tai found ominoudly interesting was that they were wearing the same type of clothing Belial was, albeit a different colour scheme.

Tai then turned his attention back to Belial, "What do you want? Why'd you take them in the first place?".

"I needed to give you motivation to come here.", Belial replied easily.

"And now I'm here.", Tai said. "You got what you wanted let them go!".

"Let's talk first.", the man insisted. "Then when we're done and one of us is left standing, I'll let you walk out with them.".

A moment of silence passed. Tai was still glaring at Belial while all the man did was look back at Tai with his ever so present mocking smile.

"Why me?", Tai asked not letting his guard down. "Why pick me specifically? Why not any of the others?".

"Because you're their leader.", Belial said, stating the obvious. "You're the glue that keeps your team together and fully sane.".

Belial leaned forwards, pointing at Tai.

"But also, have you seen what those Digimon, those sheep, see the Digidestined as?", Belial asked. "You people, you 'heroes', represent hope for those stupid creatures. Especially you 'cause you're their leader.".

Belial smiled wider, "Imagine what would happen if you would fall.".

Tai stayed calm, "Why didn't you kill me then?".

"Bahahaha!", Belial bursted out. "Kill you? What would that do? Create even more rebellion from other Digidestined? No, no, no. No!".

The man calmed down, "I'd rather make an example out of you. That way the others lose hope in the battle against eternal darkness.".

"What's that supposed to mean!?", Tai demanded. He knew there was something really off about this guy. It was creeping suspicion and dark curiosity that implored Tai to listen on.

"You think you're the hero in all of this, don't you?", Belial asked rhetorically. "Of course you do. You're just like everyone else. But in reality, you're all no better than me.".

"Hey!", Agumon said finally butting in. "Tai is a hero. Along with the others! You can't dispute that.".

"What do you know?", Belial countered. "You're artificial data!".

That struck a chord in Tai. This man, he can insult him as long as he wants, but never insult Agumon. So, Tai angrily stomped around the table. He grabbed Belial by the collar of his jacket, putting his angry face straight in front of his smiling one.

"Don't you dare insult Agumon.", Tai growled. "He may be artificial but he's a better person you'll ever be.". With that, he delivered a hard punch to his face.

But then, Agumon noticed something odd with the young Digidestined. As Tai punched the enemy, the purple of the jackets the Digidestined were wearing glowed. Their faces, while still passed out, contorted into one with an expression of pain.

Agumon's eyes widened as he realized something, "Tai, stop! I think that's hurting them!".

Belial started laughing hysterically, "For an artificial life forme, you're pretty smart!".

Tai looked towards his friends, realizing his partner was right. But his sight lingered a little longer on Kari, whose face reminded him of when she was in the hospital after the Soccer incident.

He still felt gnawing guilt for that. He didn't want to hurt her again. So Tai felt he had no choice but to put him down and return to his seat.

"Look at you and your stupid morals.", Belial said mockingly. "Morals and 'light' prevent you from doing what truly makes you happy. I realized this in my time in the World of Darkness.".

Before Tai could say anything else, the man continued.

"You see Tai, we are more alike than you think. I was once...".

"We're nothing alike!"", Tai denied quickly. "You're a crazy monster.".

A moment of silence passed. The smile had left Belial's face when Tai interrupted him, annoyed that he did so, resorting to glaring back at him.

"Are you done?", Belial asked irritably. "As I was saying...".

* * *

><p>"Digidestined."<p>

Matt's eyes were wide in shock. Digidestined? A Digidestined did this? Weren't they brought to the Digital World to dispell the darkness, not plague the world with it?

"Belial was one of the Digidestined a few generations before you.", Gennai reminisced further. "They had another kind of threat back then.".

He gazed down ruefully at the calm liquid inside his small plastic container resting between his hands. The Digidestined sat around him leaned forward, anticipating more of the story.

"They faced darkness itself, not just a catalyst for it.", Gennai informed the teens. "The very darkness in each and every human manifested into one horrible creature.".

"So this creature...", Matt started, blue eyes shining with a curious glint. "What exactly was it made of? I know you said 'darkness in humans', but what exactly does it mean?".

"Exactly what it implies.", Gennai replied sagely. "Dark emotions such as loneliness, greed, and anger just to name a few. But what it is made of the most is the darkness that comes with broken dreams; hopelessness, misery, and endless despair.".

"That sounds freaky.", Mimi said, twirling her pink hair around her index finger. Beside her, Palmon nodded her big green head in agreement.

Gennai nodded solemnly in agreement.

"The gate to his world lied in the Digital World.", Gennai explained. "And it can only be closed from the inside. Because the Digidestined of Belial's time could not defeat the darkness incarnate, they had no other choice but to close the gate. And to do that, one of them had to stay inside. And Belial volunteered. Since then, he or his Digimon have never been seen again. Until now.".

He then sighed, "It was unfortunate the gate was not closed earlier. The creature had already captured so many people, trapping them within its twisted world.".

Matt's eyes brightened in understanding. He had a hunch where Gennai was going with this little story, his intuition kicking into high gear.

"I'm guessing he was corrupted from being there for so long?", He deduced.

Gennai nodded.

"And I believe that like Myotismon, he is also trying to send the two worlds into darkness.", Gennai theorized. "But not necessarily by force. Not yet anyways.".

Matt nodded, but a question lingered in his mind like an itch refusing to settle.

"Gennai, do you know why Tai came to the Digital World alone?".

Gennai turned his sights towards the ceiling of the cave, "He did not tell me. He would avoid the question everytime I inquire about it.".

Sora frowned from where she was. Whatever the reason, did Tai not know it was foolhardy to charge into danger alone? Whatever the reason, she did not see the logic in it, and despite knowing Tai for virtually her whole life, did not know his thought process. She felt a little betrayed. She thought they were way past hiding secrets from each other.

"Sora?", Matt called. The only response he got was of her standing up.

"I'm going to find out.", Sora said firmly. She looked down at Biyomon who was looking back at her worriedly, "Come on Biyomon, let's go!".

With that, both of them ran out of the cave. Matt sighed before running after her with Gabumon. When the others tried to follow, he motioned for them to stop.

"You guys need to stay here.", Matt instructed. "Someone needs to protect the cave while we're gone in case it gets discovered.".

Mimi opened her mouth to protest, but Joe quickly put a hand over her shoulder. When Mimi looked at him, he shook his head, telling her not to argue.

"Fine...", Mimi huffed, folding her arms.

Joe nodded to Matt, "You can count on us.".

* * *

><p>"I learned something there."<p>

Tai was still reeling from the story Belial told him. This man, this evil man sitting across him was a Digidestined. One alive a long time before he was even born.

On the other side, Belial had kicked his legs onto the table in obvious disregard of common manners. He was throwing a Digivice up and down, an ever so present smile on his face.

"In that world's madness, I learned that eventually, everything falls to darkness.", Belial stated. He sat up straight looking Tai directly in the eyes, "Your morals, your heroics, your 'light'. It's all one big joke for me to laugh at.".

"No it isn't.", Tai said strongly. "People are inherently good. I've seen more examples of it than I can count.".

"Okay. then answer this question truthfully.", Belial leaned back, chest high. "If I let you and your friends walk out freely and I just give up every last plan, would you just walk away? Or would you still try to beat me up? You know, for nearly killing you before and for torturing poor T.K.".

Tai opened his mouth to answer 'no', but something stopped him. Maybe it was his morals, the ones the evil man across him apparently laughed at. Maybe it was the fact 'no' was not the right answer. Because if he was being honest, beating him up seemed like a very promising prospect at this point.

If only the consequences were not so dire if he did, Tai would walk around the table, shove him to the ground, and make him pay for his crimes.

"It would be justice.", Tai said shakily, looking down. "If I were to beat you up, you would be getting what you deserved.".

"Bahahaha!", Belial howled. "Justice? Or revenge? I don't think there even is a difference.".

"Either way, you'll be getting what you deserve!"

"True, true.", Belial said, his laughter dying down. "But think about this: where does this need for backlash come from? Certainly not from your desire to bring justice.".

He then pointed to Tai, "It comes from anger, one of darkness' emotions. And you're not happy 'cause you can't act on it. Me on the other hand, I can do whatever I want!".

For the first time, Belial's face turned serious, "Your lust for revenge, your darkness, is instinct. And like all other instinct, will eventually take over. Your light, 'morals', don't stand a chance. ".

He then leaned back, his smile returning, "I realize all of this while others don't. I'm crazy, sure. That's a fact. But I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve.".

Tai couldn't take it any more. Sure, his friends would be in danger if he would hit the former Digidestined in front of him, but his anger blinded him for just a split second. He stomped over to the other side of the table, grabbing him and lifting him up.

"Tai!", Agumon shouted worriedly. He wanted to make sure his partner did not do anything he would regret later on. Like indirectly neing responsible for the deaths of his friends.

"You don't know anything.", Tai hissed loudly to Belial, his voice dripping with hatred.

Belial was enjoying this. He could see Tai's hatred getting stronger than his sense of reason. He could practically taste it. He smiled wider, relishing in his incoming victory, his point proven through the best example he could find.

"Oh really?", Belial said mockingly. "I've been observing you Tai. I've seen all your choices for the past few days. I wanted to see how you'd do faced with choice.".

Belial relished Tai's dark emotions before continuing.

"And let me tell you, you didn't disappoint.", he finished.

For a split second, Tai's glare morphed into one of confusion before returning to the expression of hatred that graced his face a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean by that?", he asked, giving Belial one hard shake while he did.

Belial leaned close to Tai's ear, "I know you didn't come to the Digital World fully out of goodness of heart. That decision was a selfish one on your part.". Tai winced in response, finding truth in the statement.

Belial noticed this and started laughing hysterically, knowing something else that would really hit home with the Digidestined in front of him.

"You know, the way you go after Sora, I would've mistook you for Matt.", he taunted.

Tai's eyes widened. "How do you know that!?", he asked loudly, his eyes betraying his fear. He was sure he had never told anyone but Kari! Kari and someone else, someone who had enough deduction skills to notice his feelings just through seeing their interaction.

"Bahahaha!", Belial cracked as shadows consumed his body. After a few minutes, the shadows dissipated, leaving Tai in horror of the man in his hands.

"Ben!?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): And now you kinda know Belial's motivations. And things are going to get darker in the following chapters, so stay tuned for that.<strong>

**And now Tai knows Belial is Ben, and realizes all the things he could do with the information he has learned as Ben. This can only end very badly.**

**And as for the World of Darkness, I'll expand on that later. You guys aren't gonna hear about it until the second arc of the story.**

**And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. I took two days to make this because this and the next chapter will change Tai's character.**

**Like it? Hate it? Any kind of reviews are appreciated, even criticizing ones**

**Laters.**


	8. Inner Darkness Part 2: Tai's Downfall

**(AN): I'm making good on my summary this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 8: Inner Darkness Part 2: Tai's Downfall

"Sora, calm down!"

Sora looked down angrily at her boyfriend from her position on Birdramon's back. Matt was on Garurumon's back, both speeding towards the dark castle in the distance with unmatched haste.

"Don't tell me to be calm, Matt!", Sora shouted. "You know very well what Tai did was unreasonable and uncalled for!".

"I know!", Matt shouted back. "But maybe he had a reason, known only by him, that could validate his actions.".

"What!?", Sora asked angrily. "What could possibly validate him hiding information this important from us, huh Matt!?".

She kept her angry maroon eyes towards the castle in the horizon as she and Birdramon flew through the dark, stormy sky. She knew it was a bit risky to be flying in this kind of weather, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Tai and giving him a piece of her mind.

"Sora, maybe Tai wanted to work alone on this one..."

"And what would that accomplish!?", Sora bit. "We've beaten every enemy as a team, so what will trying to beat one on his own get?".

Sora had to admit that Matt's suggestion was very plausible. Maybe Tai did want to do this alone for some unvalidated reason. But that did not mean her anger was going to subside at that suggestion. No, if anything, it just served to make her angrier.

"Sora..."

"Save it Birdramon.", Sora interrupted quickly. "I know what you're gonna say. But I'm not gonna let this go.".

* * *

><p>Tai's face contorted into an ugly scowl.<p>

This man, this smiling monster he held with his hands knew. He knew because he was there, listening in on his most private, most intimate, secret. He planned this whole thing, convincing him to go to the Digital World alone to begin with.

Belial smiled. Despite being helpless in Tai's grip, he could feel his victory coming.

"See? You're no hero.", Belial taunted. "You chose the darker choice by coming to the Digital World alone instead of getting help. You put your desires over a higher chance of beating me, not that you would've even if you had help.".

"It was to protect my friends!", Tai protested weakly.

"Oh really? Not so you could impress Matt's girlfriend by showing your maturity?".

"No!", Tai denied, growing guiltier by the second, desperation evident in his eyes.

"You're a bad liar, Kamiya!", Belial accused.

"Shut up!".

"Don't insult Tai like that!", Agumon butted in. "Okay, his intentions were a little selfish, but inside, he's a good man.".

Belial snarled at Agumon, "Mind your own business, fake!". He whistled, resulting in two skeletal dogs rising from the ground, standing between the humans and Agumon.

"Play with these viruses I created while us real people talk."

"Hey!", Tai said angrily, giving him a shake. "I told you not to talk to Agumon that way!".

"What are you gonna do about it?", Belial taunted.

Tai lifted a fist, ready to punch his smiling face. But then, he remembered the young Digidestined, and what would happen to them if he did. No, the last thing he wanted was to feel any guiltier than Belial was making him feel.

But the rage, the unfulfilled need for revenge ate him up from within. Anger attempted to seduced him to ignore his compassion for his friends and fill his need for revnege.

Belial frowned at the fact Tai has not hit him yet. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"You're weak.", he spat at Tai as he kicked him with his dangling legs, forcing Tai to let go. "Your compassion makes you weak.".

Belial then gave him a hard punch to the face, forcing him onto his hands and knees.

"You're a failure Tai. You weren't even strong enough to deliver a good punch to my face.".

Tai made no move to respond. His eyes were wide and his foreheada sweaty as he stared wide-eyed at the floor, trying to contain his growing rage.

Belial gave Tai one last kick, resulting in him laying on his back. Belial's smiling face came into Tai's blurring vision, mocking him.

"It's no wonder Sora chose Matt and not you.", Belial hissed. "You haven't grown up! Even if you did, it doesn't show through your weakness.".

Hatred for the man soon boiled over. Dark anger overpowered gentle compassion in an instant, taking control of Tai's body. His brown eyes turned feral as he raised his head, glaring at Belial with unrestrained rage. And as his anger took over, the memory of the younger Digidestined faded into the dark reaches of his mind.

Tai stood shakily, head down, eyes shadowed by his long brown hair.

"Shut up...", he said quietly.

"I didn't hea-"

"I said shut up!", Tai lifted his head, revealing his eyes having gone a slight shade of yellow. He then cracked his fists, the sickening crunch echoing through the room.

"Or I'll make you."

* * *

><p>"I'm not letting you in there until you calm down."<p>

Matt stood in front of the big entrance, his blue eyes calm and determined against his girlfriend's burning ones. Gabumon and Biyomon watched the stand-off, worried.

"Don't you want to save your brother, Matt?", Sora asked.

"I do.", Matt answered.

"Then come on!".

"Not until you calm down.".

Now Matt did not disagree that Tai was foolish in partaking in all of this alone. In fact, he was a little bit angry at him for doing so, even felt a little betrayed because Tai withheld information of this magnitude from them. His best friends.

But Matt was not an unreasonable man. Or maybe he perhaps he was being too reasonable. It was all a matter of perspective.

"Why the heck should I calm down?", Sora asked loudly.

"I'm just saying we should hear Tai's side of the story before jumping to any conclusions.", Matt reasoned. "Then you could scold him all you want after.".

Sora was about to say something when she felt something tug at her jeans. She looked down, seeing Biyomon look up at her imploringly.

"Sora, I think Matt's right.", the pink bird said. Beside Matt, Gabumon nodded in agreement.

Sora bowed her head, a few tears leaking out. Matt noticed this and gathered her into his arms.

"Why do you three have to be on his side?", Sora asked quietly.

"We're just being reasonable.", Matt whispered quietly. "There's nothing wrong with a fiery attitude like yours. But as I said, you can scold Tai all you want after we hear his story.".

"All right..."

With that, the four entered the castle.

* * *

><p>"Bahahaha!"<p>

Belial was laughing hysterically, even if he was currently being thrown around the room by an angry Digidestined. His body hurt all over, but he didn't know whether it was from too much laughter or the fact he was currently being slammed against the cage bars.

"Tai, stop!", Agumon yelled helplessly amongst the defeated bodies of the skeleton dogs. He gazed ruefully at the younger Digidestined, who by now were groaning in anguish, their jackets glowing bright.

"I'm gonna make you pay!", Tai growled at Belial's face. Not even his sister's anguish cries were able to snap him out of the state of pure rage he was in.

"Oh by all means, do!", Belial urged.

Though his words fell on deaf ears, it did not seem like it as Tai slammed his helpless body against the table in the middle of the cage they were in. Tai then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto the wooden table, managing to chip it a little bit.

By then, Belial's face was pretty much broken; he was missing a few teeth, his hair messier than usual, and his scars on the sides of his mouth open and bleeding profusely. But through it all, he was smiling because he knew his victory was soon at hand.

But he wanted more. He wanted Tai to show him more hatred, sink deeper into his dark emotions

"Does Matt know about you and his little bunny?", he said, a little dazed. This got the intended effect, Tai's fury growing.

"Shut.", Tai slammed Belial's head on the table, a sickening bang echoing through the room.

"Up!", Tai slammed Belial's head against the table again.

"Shut.", slam!

"Up!", slam!

"Shut.", slam!

"Up!", slam!

While Tai was unleashing his pent up fury, Agumon was observing the younger Digidestined, concerned for their health. They looked like they were fading away. Agumon's eyes widened as he realized that they were fading, Davis' hand crumbling into glowing pieces of data.

"Mmmmm."

Agumon knew whose cry that was; Kari's. He looked over to her, finding her gaining consciousness. She slowly but painfully opened her eyes, the first thing in sight being Agumon staring helplessly at her from behind steel bars.

Kari smiled at him, "Hey Agumon.".

"Kari!", Agumon shouted.

"I knew you guys would come for us.", she said weakly. She then coughed roughly.

Kari then turned her attention to Tai, who was busying himself with her and her friends' captor. She frowned as she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

This was not the man that felt guilty for her sickness many years ago.

This was not the man that lead them to victory against Apocalymon.

This was not her older brother.

No. This was a man pretending to be her older brother, a dark persona born from hatred and pure anger. She knew this because she was the Digidestined of light. Telling darkness from light was like second nature for her.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her like a twenty-tone train. She was losing consciousness, and this time, she knew it would be for good.

She turned her attention back to Agumon, muttering a few last words before closing her eyes.

"Take care of Tai, Agumon.".

* * *

><p>Tai had been oblivious to the whole exchange.<p>

His sights were still on the man who made his friends' lives miserable for the past few weeks. Even if he had been at this for nearly an hour, his hatred has hardly subsided.

"Who's weak now huh!?", Tai taunted. "Who's not mature now!?". He gave Belial, who was on his hands and knees, another kick, forcing him to lay on his back against the floor.

"Bahahaha...", Belial laughed weakly.

Tai then grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the prison they were in. A sickening crack was heard when his back collided with the steel bars.

"Woho. Wahahaha! Look at you go!", Belial egged on. "But you might want to check on your friends. They don't look so good!".

That was when what Tai was truly doing really hit him, and hit him hard. His body shook as his compassion finally overpowered his rage, his eyes returning to their brown colour.

But he was afraid of what he would see if he looked at his friends.

"Come on! Go have a look.".

Tai forced himself to look, horror replacing any rage he had left as he watched his friends dissipate into glowing pieces of data, floating towards Belial and disappearing into the red atripes of his jacket. One by one; first Davis, then Ken, then Yolei, then Cody, then T.K.

But what really hit home was seeing Kari, his sister, fade with her friends.

His precious baby sister that he had hurt before.

A person who shared the blood that rushed through his veins.

Dead.

And he was her killer. He was their killer. Their blood on his hands. Her blood on his hands.

His blood on his hands.

A few tears escaped Tai's eyes before turning into a full-blown waterfall. He then turned back to Belial who was smiling at him.

"You bastard...", Tai said weakly. He tried to hate him. He tried to direct his anger towards the evil man.

But he only found his anger directed at himself.

"Bahahaha! Me!?", Belial howled. "You were the one who lost control of yourself, in turn killing them!".

"No! You were the one with the weird jacket!", but Tai knew it was futile, his guilt starting to devour him whole.

"Either way you think of it, it's on your head. I mean, would this have happened if you came here with the rest of your team?".

He's right, Tai thought. Who was he kidding? He was no hero. He was no Digidestined.

He was a monster. He was a murderer. He was no better than the man in front of him. He was right all along.

"I told you Tai.", Belial mocked. "I told you we were more alike than you thought.".

"Please...", Tai begged as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, his legs having no more strength.

He should have known.

He should have known trying to save the Digital World alone would only end in disaster. But his desire, his dark desire for validation, was stronger than his desire to save the Digital World itself.

And now, his friends payed the price.

"You see, Tai?", Belial continued. "You see where your 'heroics' led you? It's led you nowhere! It's killed those who you held dear!".

But Tai was despondent. He was too deep in his dark despair.

Too deep to notice Agumon worriedly calling his name.

And too deep to notice Matt and Sora standing outside the cage, who witnessed the death of their friends.

* * *

><p>"No..."<p>

Sora was there. She witnessed her friends dissipate into data. She saw Kari converse with a worried Agumon minutes before her death. But most of all, she saw Tai batter the man she presumed to be behind all this, oblivious until the very final moment.

"Well hello!", a voice hollered.

Sora turned towards the direction of the voice, seeing that Belial had turned his attention towards her and her boyfriend.

"You bastard!", Matt yelled from her side, hanss clenching into fists.

"Don't blame me for your brother's unfortunate demise.", Belial shrugged. "Blame your friend here who thought it would be a good idea to hit me when he knew it would bring harm to T.K.".

"Lies!".

"Believe what you want, Matt.".

Sora did not know what to make of all this. Tai knew the younger Digidestined would get hurt if he hit this man? It did not sound like Tai at all.

"I-i-it's true.", Sora heard Tai's shaky voice confirm what Belial said.

Matt's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Tai...", he said sadly. He then tuened back to Belial, who was smiling at him, "You were the one who put him in this position!".

"He put himself in this position.", Belial snarled. "He brought this upon himself when he decided to confront me alone.".

"Well you started this!"

Sora was not listening. She was looking down, tears leaking through her shut eyelids. Her friends, gone, taken by the hands of another friend. The anger she held for Tai's solo endeavour came back stronger than ever.

She knew someyhing bad would happen. She just knew. Something bad always happened when any of the Digidestined would try to do things on their own.

Suddenly, the steel bars disappeared, leaving nothing between the two Digidestined and Belial.

Matt made his move, letting out an warcry before rushing at the fallen Digidestined, fists drawn. He was not going to let Gabumon rip this guy into shreds. This guy took T.K. This was personal.

But Belial just moved out of the way, sticking his leg out to trip Matt. But the Digidestined would not give up, immediately getting back up and delivering a savage punch to Belial's bloody, bruised face.

"Very good, Ishida.", Belial said as shadows gathered around his form. "But I'm running on a tight schedule so we'll have to dance another day.".

"No you don't!", Matt growled as he pounced at him, only to reveal that he had grabbed nothing but shadows.

That was when the magnitude of the situation truly hit him for the first time. T.K., and every last one of the younger Digidestined were dead. He would never see them again.

But he did not blame it on his anguished friend, as much as Belial wanted him to. No, as far as he was concerned, it was on the fallen Digidestined's head.

Besides, he could never blame it on Tai, even if going alone did lead to this. Because the way Tai was right now, the way he tried to save the Digital World on his own, it reminded him of someone he knew very well, better than anyone in fact.

He walked over to the six Digivices. He picked up the yellow-green one, T.K's, and clutched it tightly, letting a few painful tears finally fall.

"Taichi Kamiya! What the heck was that!?", he heard Sora yell.

He turned around, watching as his girlfriend yelled at his despondent friend, who was still on his hands and knees.

"S-s-sorry", Tai said shakily.

"Who the heck put the notion in your thick skull that going here alone was a good idea!?", Sora screamed further.

This time, he did not respond, even under Sora's judgmental glare.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you just sucked your damn pride and let us help!"

Tai responded this time, "I-I-I just wanted to make things better...".

But his longtime friend would not relent, "Yeah well, you only made things worse!".

Sora then calmed down a bit, her emotions slightly overwhelming her. Tai was the very last person she expected to do something as crazy as this. Looks like she thought wrong.

"I expected more from you...", Sora said quietly. "I expected you to be smarter than this. I expected you to be more mature.".

Her next words would be the nail in the coffin, the final push in Tai's descent into his dark deapair.

"It seems like you haven't grown up at all...".

With that, Sora dashed through the room's doors, out of the castle and into the wasteland that was the Digital World.

"Sora!", Biyomon cried, running after her to the best of her abilities.

Matt looked between the door and Tai. His friend neeed someone right now, but his girlfriend needed him as well. He then closed his eyes, making a quick decision.

"I'm sorry, Tai.", Matt muttered, turning to Agumon. "Take care of him.", with that he sprinted out the castle.

He just hoped Tai would be alright.

* * *

><p>The candles faded, leaving Tai and Agumon in complete darkness.<p>

But as much as Agumon tried to comfort Tai, his partner was too deep in his own anguish to notice. In Tai's mind, he was alone within the dark reaches of his brain, alone to face the darkness growing inside of him.

Sora was right. He wasn't grown up. Hell, he believed he wasn't even fit for the title of Digidestined after what he has done, let alone their leader.

Belial was right. He was a failure. A worthless failure. He let his darkness take over and his friends payed the price. Just for the satisfaction of revenge. He was no better than him. He was no hero.

He was evil.

"Where has being a hero gotten you?".

Tai turned his head, watching as a spectre walked out of the darkness, looking down at him with souless yellow eyes. He did not know whether he was hallucinating or not. Oddly enough, it was like looking through a mirror and sewing your evil doppelganger on the other side.

"Heroism, your pathetic light, has gotten you nowhere. It only makes you weak.", the transparent man said. "To defeat evil, you must become evil yourself. You must become me. Only darkness can give you the power you need to smite your every foe.".

With his mind at its lowest point, his conscience was not strong enough to ward the darkness away. The evil spectre, the manifestation of Tai's anger, despair, and self-loathing took over.

Tai took a sudden gasp of air, his eyes turning a deep yellow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): I told you guys this would get darker. And I told you guys I was going to deliver on my promise in the summary. <strong>

**Because hey, what's a hero without a few mistakes in his life. That kind of hero is boring to read about or watch in my opinion (Some people may like that, and that's fine.). But giving your hero, in this case Tai, some hardships and mistakes, it makes them look human and much more relatable.**

**And yes, I ripped one of the last quotes from somewhere, so disclaimer: I don't own that either. I'll let you guys find out where I ripped thst quote from.**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Even criticism, as long as they're constructive, is welcome.**

**Laters.**


	9. Sora's Determination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 9: Sora's Determination

Sora did not know where she was running to, but she knew who she was running from.

"Sora, wait!"

She looked back to see Biyomon hastefully running up to her. Because the small pink bird did not play as many sports as her partner did, or had Sora's much longer legs, she struggled to keep up.

"Damnit Biyomon! You saw what Tai did just now!", Sora screamed, angry that her partner Digimon was still willing to be friends with him.

"I did see...", Biyomon said solemnly. "But Tai's our friend.".

"Then why, Biyomon? Why did he go to the Digital World alone? He should've known better!".

Sora hated Tai at that moment in time. Not only did he act like a prideful, immature idiot by coming to the Digital World alone, but also, he killed his friends doing so. In her eyes, not only did that void their friendship, but it also validated her hatred for him.

How could he do this? She knows Tai knew that their missions were better accomplished together. After all, he was there to see Matt learn that very lesson in their first adventure.

"Look, Biyomon.", Sora started. "I need a bit of time alone. Go back to the settlement.".

She then took out her Digivice, the symbol of the Digidestined's bonds. It was what brought them together and what allowed them to truly bond through their hardships.

But at that moment, all she saw was a reminder of Tai and what he used to be; their leader. A reminder of the memories of all the soccer matches they used to have together.

And she wanted none of it.

She did not want any of it. Not after what he did.

So before she ran of into the Digital World's wasteland, she dropped her Digivice onto the floor. She then left Biyomon there alone to stare at the fallen Digivice with teary eyes.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Sora! Damnit..."<p>

Mat had been searching for half an hour by now without any luck and he was starting to grow worried. He silently cursed the fact Sora used to play soccer, blaming that fact for the nimbleness she possessed.

Beside him, Gabumon did his best to keep up. They did not Digivolve, not wanting to waste any energy.

Then, a glimmer of hope appeared. Up ahead in the distance stood Biyomon, who was looking down at something lying on her pink wing.

"Biyomon!", Matt called, effectively getting her to turn her head to look at him.

"Matt!", Biyomon yelled back.

"Where's Sora?", Matt asked as soon as he got to her.

The pink Digimon's eyes fell at the question, "She ran off after dropping this.". She held out her wing, letting Matt see what she was looking at a while ago.

Sora's Digivice. He could recognize that anywhere. It was one of the versions his group of Digidestined used and it was red-orange.

Matt took the small device from Biyomon, "She dropped this?".

Biyomon nodded solemnly, "Yes. She was very upset about the whole thing with Tai.".

"Which way did she go?", Gabumon said, speaking for the first time.

Biyomon pointed towards a general direction in the Digital World. Matt nodded, but before running of in the direction, had to speak to Gabumon first.

"Gabumon, I think I should talk to Sora alone", he said, crouching down to meet him eye-to-eye. "Go back with Biyomon. I'll meet you later.".

Gabumon did not like Matt's suggestion. He would be defenceless. But seeing the determined look in his eyes, Gabumon reluctantly nodded.

With that, Matt took off into the wasteland, two Digivices in his possession; his and Sora's

* * *

><p><strong>XxFlashbackxX<strong>

**"Ha! I win!".**

**"Nuh uh! You cheated!".**

**It was a warm summer afternoon in Odaiba park. Amongst the swarm of children playing that afternoon, six year-olds Tai and Sora argued, soccer ball standing on the ground between them. Sora had a truimphant smirk on her face while Tai had an annoyed one.**

**"You're just jealous I'm a better player than you.", Sora stated, sticking her tongue at Tai.**

**"You are not!", Tai whined, stomping his right foot. "You tripped me on the last point!".**

**"You just suck at staying on your feet!", Sora argued.**

**Tai then rolled the ball towards himself with his feet. He then bent down and grabbed it, and stuck it out towards Sora.**

**"I want a rematch!", Tai demanded. "This time, no cheating!".**

**"Want another loss, Tai?", Sora said snidely, slapping the ball towards the ground.**

**"You're the one who's losing 'cause you can't cheat!", Tai declared as he dribbled the ball towards the goal.**

**"I don't need to cheat to beat you.", Sora retorted, following his lead.**

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

Sora thought she could forget about Tai simply by abandoning her Digivice. But the memories, they just would not fade away.

She buried her face into her knees and leaned back against the dead tree she was sitting by. Hot tears streamed down her face as she tried one more time to forget.

But she couldn't.

No matter how hard she tried.

"Sora?"

The Digidestined of love looked up, seeing a blurry image of her boyfriend through her tears. It was weird; she wanted to see him because of her relationship with him, yet at the same time, she did not because she knew what he was going to say.

She settled with not wanting to, burrying her face between her knees, pretending Matt was not there. In response, he crouched down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Go away...", Sora's muffled voice said.

"No.", Matt said stubbornly.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm not interested in listening.".

"That's fine 'cause we're not going anywhere until you do listen.".

Sora slowly lifted her face from her knees, but still refused to look at Matt. To her boyfriend, it was a sign that he was getting through to her.

"Why do you defend him?", she asked just loud enough for Matt to hear. "You saw what he did, Matt. Why do you still insist on standing by him?".

"Because he's our friend.", Matt answered. "And as his friends, we need to help him through this phase and dispell any notions of loneliness in him.".

"Well he's not mine.", Sora said darkly. "Not after what he did.".

"Oh you don't mean that..."

Sora's head turned to face him, her face that was once bright red because of crying was now red because of anger.

"Of course I mean it!", she said loudly. "He killed my friends. He killed his own sister. He killed T.K.! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?".

"Don't bring T.K. into this.", Matt muttered, a hint of an edge in his voice.

At the mention of his brother, Matt nearly burst into tears. He was not going to see him again, and that hurt the teenage Digidestined. It hurt a lot.

But he had to remain strong. He can not show tears or any other signs of weakness at a time like this. Not when the best of them was not in the best states of mind.

"Belial killed them.", Matt stated after a momet of silence. "Not Tai. The only thing Tai's guilty for is being reckless.".

"They wouldn't have died if Tai wasn't so reckless and prideful.", Sora argued. "I thought we were past immature stunts like these...".

"Yeah, but it was Belial who put him in the position in the first place.", Matt said. His eyes then widened as he realized something hidden in Sora's last words, "You're not angry at Tai for killing our friends. You're angry because he hid this from us and tried to be the hero.".

"Because I knew something would happen. Something bad always happens when we do things like these.", Sora explained. "And look where it's got us. It got them killed. All six of them.".

Matt did not know whether she was affirming or denying his deduction. A minute of uncomfortable silence passed, tension between boyfriend and girlfriend as thick as a thesaurus.

"What do you see in Tai?", Sora asked, finally breaking the tension. "What do you see in him that makes you so eager to help him, even after all he's done?".

"I see a good friend in Tai.", Matt began. "The kind of friend I don't just make nilly-willy. I see a great leader for our team, and despite his faults, I can't ask for any better.".

Matt thought for a while, took a deep breath, then continued.

"But most of all, I see myself.", he admitted. "The way he tried to take this new threat down solo, it reminded me of how I was in our first bout in the Digital World.".

Matt shook his head.

"Maybe that's why I want to help Tai through this, let him know he doesn't need to face this threat alone.", he then closed his eyes, pausing.

"I think I know why Tai did this...", Matt said. This grabbed Sora's interest.

"I think one of the reasons he did this was to protect us, take any burdens we were supposed to carry alone. But I think he was also proving something. I know because I was like this once.", he finished.

"But it never resulted in anything bad.", Sora argued.

"But had it gone on, it would've.", Matt argued back. He then took out her Digivice, laying it beside her. "We need you, Sora. We need you to fight, and help us fix Tai. He's probably tearing himself apart over the young ones' deaths.".

He then stood up, "I know you're still mad at Tai, but are you willing to throw away your friendship like this? Your friendship with him goes much deper than the Digivice, Sora. Are you willing to throw it away?".

Sora thought about it for a while. She then hit up on the answer; she didn't. And Matt was right when he said that her and Tai's friendship went past the Digivice. Maybe that was why she couldn't forget about Tai even when she threw her Digivice away. It was a special kind of friendship she was not willing to let go of after all.

"All right.", Sora said, standing up as her eyes burned with determination. "I'll help him. Not because I'm obligated to, but because I want to. Because he's my friend.".

She picked up her Digivice, "When I said I wasn't good at losing friends, I was telling the truth. I lost a lot of them today, but there will be time to mourn later. And maybe, you're right Matt. Maybe it isn't Tai's fault.".

She closed her eyes, "And maybe you were right when you said Tai was doing all this for us. But we need to let him know our friendship is a two-way road; he isn't the only one who should give.".

Matt smiled at her, "That's the spirit.".

Sora smiled, "All right then. Let's go!".

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): A bit short. But don't worry. I'm going back to the action next chapter. Not my best, but at least it's over and done with.<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad it was well-received. You guys don't know it, but you help motivate me to write (not that I would lose motivation, but it helps nonetheless). **

**Oh yeah. Updates are probably gonna slow down over the next couple of months because of CIE examinations. Just felt you guys needed to know that.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review. Critcism for the story is welcome because I'm always looking for ways to improve.**

**Laters**


	10. The Digimon Emperor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 10: The Digimon Emperor

"What the heck?"

When Matt and Sora returned to the settlement, the last thing they expected to see was a legion of small shadow creatures fighting MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon, and Zudomon. The three ultimate-level Digimon looked as if they were in some kind of triangle formation around the entrance of the cave as they fought off a seemingly endless army of enemies.

The creatures looked nothing like the minions of Belial. They were completely shrouded in darkness, crawling against the ground, and the only visible features were their glowing red eyes. As they crawled, the creatures left a trail of murky black in their wake.

In the middle of the triangle, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi stood, Digivices in their hands. Their hands and foreheads had beads of sweat running down them. It looked like they were doing this for a while now.

"What are those?", Sora asked.

"We're about to find out.", Matt replied gravely. Before Sora could stop him, Matt ran towards the mouth of the cave to find Gabumon, swallowing his fear for his own safety to do so. Unfortunately, one of the shadowy creatures spotted his moving figure, hissed, and crawled nimbly towards him.

"Matt!", Sora screamed in horror.

Joe noticed Matt and his eyes widened in horror, "Zudomon, cover Matt!".

The giant Digimon reacted to Joe's orders, turned his attention towards Matt's pursuers, and slammed his hammer ontothe ground.

"Vulcan's Hammer!", he shouted.

A blue bolt of lightning hit the space between Matt and the shadow creatures, repelling them and allowing Matt to dash towards the cave safely.

"What the heck were you doing?!", Joe scolded Matt as he neared the settlement.

"Just thought you guys needed a bit of help.", Matt said, entering to find Gabumon.

"No we didn't! We were doing just fine, Matt!", Mimi shouted at his back.

Izzy just looked towards Mimi, a drop of sweat falling behind his head, "Uhhh, yeah we did.".

"Shut up, Izzy."

**Gabumon! Warp Digivolve into... MetalGarurumon!**

All of the sudden, a giant metallic wolf dashed out of the cave and into the battle. He had yellow steel wings sprouting from its front shoulders. He snarled warningly at the army of shadows before him, grounding his claws into the dry ground.

At his feet, Matt stood, Digivice in hand.

"Metal Wolf Snout!", MetalGarurumon shouted, firing red lasers from his nose.

With additional firepower, it seemed at long last, they were pushing their enemies back. But the creatures were very persistent, not surrendering even in the face of much more strength.

"They just keep coming!", Mimi shouted.

"Damnit.", Matt muttered. "Just keep firing, guys! They can't possibly hold up for much longer.".

"Save some for us!".

Matt turned around, seeing Sora run out of the cave with Biyomon at her side. Biyomon started to glow as Sora whipped out her Digivice. Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon before Digivolving to her ultimate form.

**Birdramon! Digivolve into... Garudamon!**

Taking to the skies was what looked like a cross between a predatory bird and a man. It had fiery red feathers, lethal talons, and a sharp beak. She looked down on the legion of shadow creatures like a predator does to its prey.

"Wing Blade!", she shouted as she started bombarding the attacking fiends with bird-shaped flames.

The combined efforts finally yielded fruit as eventually, the attacks ceased all together, but not before draining the Digimon of all their energy, forcing all of them back to their respective in-training forms.

But even if the attack was repelled, there was no sense of victory.

Because one question lingered in their minds;

How did they know the hidden settlement was here?

* * *

><p>"So Tai never returned?"<p>

Matt was honestly surprised to find their leader missing in action. He did not expect him to be out and fighting with Belial just having led him to believe that he killed his friends, but at least thought he could return on his own.

"Nope. Neither did Agumon.", Mimi answered. "Something must have happened in that castle place you guys went to that maybe scared Tai away from us.". Izzy and Joe were doing a bit of scouting, trying to find out where the shadow creatures came from and Gennai was fast asleep. This left Mimi, Sora, and Matt alone with the Digimon that called the cave home.

Sora looked down guiltily when Mimi suggested that, "I might know...".

"That wasn't your fault, Sora.", Matt said quickly but firmly.

"I know, but with everything going on, the last thing he needed was to think even his friends were against him.".

Before Mimi could question Sora's words, Veemon butted in, "Where's Davis?". And like a domino, that set off a chain reaction that resulted in the Digidestined being swallowed by the swirling mess of questions from the second generation Digimon concerning the locations of their partners.

Matt felt a sting in his chest when Veemon put that question out. He knew how close they were to their partners. The poor things would be absolutely crushed to hear about what happened to their beloved partners.

The Digidestined of friendship was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice Patamon slowly walk up to him, the winged guinea pig's blue eyes wide with careful curiosity.

"Matt, where's T.K.?", he asked.

Matt flinched visibly at the mention of his brother. He took out T.K's Digivice and simply stared at it. Then, he couldn't take it anymore as a single tear leaked from his eye.

Patamon started to fear what the news his partner's brother brought back. He didn't want to hear it, yet at the same time, he did out of misled hope.

Gathering his thoughts, Matt began, "Guys, this might be a little hard for you...".

"Shut up!".

The Digimon's chatter ceased as Mimi's shrill scream echoed through the room. When everyone went quiet, Mimi motioned for Matt to continue.

"Guys,", Matt swallowed a lump in his throat. "The others didn't make it.".

With those words out in the open, the room fell silent as the faces of the Digimon fell. Some of them even cried for their fallen partners. Matt was visibly shaken and wanted to sob alongside them, but told himself he can't. He told himself to be strong for those who could not at the moment.

Because with Tai missing, he felt he had to be the leader. He felt he had to be strong for his team.

And if that meant bottling up his emotions, so be it.

When the news got out, Mimi's eyes were wide in shock. She turned to Sora, seeing that Matt needed a moment to get his mind together.

"Is this true?", she asked.

"Yeah...", Sora said nodding. She then looked at the second generation Digimon, "Poor things...".

"Is that why Tai didn't come back?".

"No!", Sora said immediately. "At least, I hope not...".

Mimi pondered for a minute before asking again, "Oh yeah! What wasn't your fault? You know, when you said you might know why Tai isn't here.".

Sora's face turned guilty, "I'll tell you the whole story first. You need to know it to understand.".

Sora then proceeded to tell Mimi what happened in the castle; from Tai beating up Belial, to his choices indirectly resulting in the deaths of their young friends, to her losing her top shouting at Tai for his mistakes.

When Sora was done, Mimi was left speechless. The red-headed girl took her friend's lack of response as judgemental and began to tear up.

Mimi saw this and quickly responded, "Matt's right you know. It isn't your fault Tai's missing.". When those words failed, Mimi said a bit more, "I mean, you had every right to be angry. Tai shouldn't have come here alone in the first place.".

"Doesn't mean it was right.", Sora mumbled. Before Mimi could say anything else, Izzy and Joe came running into the cave.

"Guys! We think we know where these attacks are coming from.", Joe hollered. "It looks like they're coming from...", he then noticed the somber looks on everyone's faces. "What's wrong, guys?".

"We'll tell you on the way.", Matt said quickly before anyone else could say anything.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tai to come back?", Sora intervened.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we've got more important matters at hand.", He then looked back at Joe and Izzy.

"Now, where are the attacks coming from?".

* * *

><p>"Look at all those guards!".<p>

The castle held bad memories for Matt and Sora. It was the place they last saw their brave leader as he broke down at the apparent deaths of their friends. Speaking of which, It was also where their friends met their early end.

But there was a slight difference now. Before, there were no guards protecting the castle gate which allowed Matt and Sora to waltz right in. Now, the entrance was crawling with the samw entities that attacked the settlement a while back. There vicious sharp fangs were bared, ready to sink into any intruder's skin.

The Digidestined and their partners were a good distance away from the castle Joe and Izzy thought the attacks were coming from. Most of them hid behind the sharp, rocky pillars surrounding the was out of hiding, but far enough to be out of sight.

Through binoculars, Izzy observed a whole army of shadow creatures standing vigilant outside the castle gates.

"There weren't guards here before...", Matt said thoughtfully.

"You mean they just let you in the first time?", Joe asked.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, it was a bit strange there weren't guards here the first time.".

"He wanted us to come.", Sora said darkly. "Though I don't know the reason, I'm sure he wanted us to come over outright killing us.".

Izzy then put down his binoculars and looked towards the others, "We can charge into the stronghold, but it would take a lot of energy. There are many enemies, but as we saw, they are a bit on the weak side.".

He then looked down and rubbed his chin, "But if we all Digivolve at once, we won't have much energy for the fight against their leader, whoever it is.".

"How about we sneak in?", Tentomon suggested.

"How exactly are we going to look like one of those things?", Izzy deadpanned.

"I think he means through some kind of secret passage.", Matt suggested.

"That might work.", Izzy said, a plan formulating. "Considering the place has a secret passage we can go through of course.".

It turned out that by some stroke of pure luck, a backdoor did exist, as the group of young adults found out sneaking around the castle, out of the sight of the guardians of its imposing gates. It was a small wooden bifold door that Matt assumed led to a dungeon of some kind. The door looked unused and uncared for, decaying into a black around the edges.

Around the handles were chains, their state of repair similar to the door it was locking. It was almost brown with rust, only a few spots of silver left.

Joe realized that it was not pad-locked, just tied around each other in a complex fashion.

"I am not going in there!", Mimi declared, pointing at the doors.

"And why not?", Izzy responded.

"There are probably lots of bugs in there!", Mimi whined. "Those things can not be good for my clothes. Or my hair.".

"Bugs? In the Digital World?", Matt asked.

"Oh. Right.", Mimi blinked, realizing her mistake.

* * *

><p>"I never wanted to come back here."<p>

The darkness around the Digidestined was suffocating, bordering on unbearble. A few seconds ago, Matt told them to stay put while he went off to find some kind of light source.

"Yeah, to think they all died in this building.", Joe mused sadly.

As promised, Matt and Sora (with a little input from Mimi) told Izzy and Joe about their friends' grisly fate. They also told them of Belial, the insane man behind the darkness that swallowed the Digital World whole.

"We'll get him for this.", Mimi vowed angrily.

"Somehow, I think he wants us to do just that.", Sora said thoughtfully. "I mean, he was so willing to let Tai crush him with his bare hands. Or maybe he's just not right in the head.".

Suddenly, light. Candles around them flared an angry orange as the Digidestined's surrogate leader came into view. Matt's hand was wrapped around a rusty iron ring attached to the ceiling. He then let go of it, the ring shooting up.

"Found the switch.", Matt declared.

"Did you even know it would open the lights?", Sora asked tersely.

"Well...", Matt started. "Not really.".

"That doesn't matter.", Joe said. "What matters is that we can see now.".

They then looked around for a way upstairs, but found something else. It almost made the teenagers wish they hadn't found it.

In the underground dungeon were electric barred prisons filled with various Digimon, mostly in their in-training formes with a few eggs here and there. The Digimon behind bars looked tired, depressed, and weak as they were either not moving or moving around slowly. Their faces were downcast and hopeless. They didn't believe in their own salvation.

The holding cell wasn't even in the best condition either. Moat of the steel it was made of had long rusted away, as evidenced by the brown rust. It was also filthy.

Immediately, the Digidestined's partner Digimon rushed towards the cages.

"Who did this to you?", Gabumon asked. When he tried to grab the bars, he was met with a nasty shock.

One of the trapped, a DemiVeemon that was hopping around weakly, stopped to look at the group of Digimon staring at him and his cellmates. It then turned to Gabumon to answer the question.

"Belial took us here.", it answered. "He deprived us of any food, forcing us into this forme or the egg.".

"But why?", Gomamon interrogated further.

"He did not do anything to us.", the DemiVeemon said. "It was only when 'he' appeared that our numbers started to diminish.".

"Who's 'he'?", Tentomon joined in on the questioning.

"The Digimon Emperor...", the DemiVeemon said fearfully.

The Digimon looked at each other, troubled. The Digital Emperor's reign wasn't something they liked to remember. Now someone else was charading as the tyrant? Seemed highly unlikely, but they told their human partners anyways.

"But that's impossible! Wasn't Ken the Digimon Emperor?"

When Gabumon relayed the information to him, Matt was shocked to say the least. This Digimon Emperor guy who was not Ken was killing Digimon? It didn't make sense. The rest of the Digidestined were as shocked as him with the news.

Sora looked at Matt seriously, "What are you making of all this?".

Matt shook himself out of his surprise, "He's the enemy. No matter who this guy is, we've got to take him down. Digimon Emperor or not, this guy's been murdering Digimon.".

The DemiVeemon piped up at the word 'murder'.

"He hasn't been killing us.", it said grabbing the Digidestined's attention. "He corrupts us, turns us into those creatures made of shadow.".

"You mean those things outside those gates were Digimon?!", Mimi exclaimed. The small Digimon just nodded in response.

"He corrupted our data through dark energy.".

Matt closed his eyes tightly, "We better hurry then. We can't let him continue!".

The DemiVeemon smiled a little, "You'rd the Digidestined. Maybe there is hope after all.". It then looked around curiously, "But where is your leader? And the others?".

"They're... not here.", Izzy answered.

"I'm sure if we keep going up, we'll find this guy.", Matt said. He then pointed to a set of stairs leading out of the dungeon, "Come on guys!".

But before he could start running, Gabumon held his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"We should help these Digimon escape first, Matt.", the wolf-like Digimon said.

The Digidestined of friendship gazed out to the innocent creatures behind the electric bars. They did not deserve any of this. None of them did. But as he said before; they needed to conserve as much energy as possible to give themselves the beat chance possible against the Digital Emperor.

Against his conscience, he felt this needed to happen.

It was for the greater good. Besides, when they do beat this guy, they can come back for them after.

So Matt simply shook his head, "We can't waste our energy here, Gabumon. I'm sorry.".

* * *

><p>His throne that stood in the castle balcony overlooked the whole Digital World.<p>

A hooded figure sat, relaxed, as he gazed out into th artificial world. Most of his athletic body was veiled behind a dark blue cloak. Underneath the cloak, the young man wore black, nothing more nothing less.

It was all his. This whole world, this wasteland, all belonged to him. Like their world, its inhabitants have fallen to darkness. Only a small amount, a petty rebellion was left. And soon, it too would be crushed under his leather boots.

He then heard a stampede of footsteps clamber up the staircase leading to the room behind him, and smiled. They were here. The Digidestined.

"Digimon Emperor!"

At the call of his name, he stood up off his throne, turned around, and faced his foes; five teenagers and their respective partner Digimon standing in the room leading to the balcony. The room was big and was too dark to see any of its features.

Behind the Digidestined was a large wooden door, opened, revealing the staircase the teens used to get to this room.

A booming thunder resonated from outside, a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a split second, but the man did not say a word.

"We're here to stop you!", one of them, Matt, said. "Joe, Izzy! Shut the door. Make sure none of those things can get up here.". The two nodded in compliance

"I don't need my minions to crush you.". His voice was like two woven into one. Strangely enough, Matt recognized one of the voices. All of the Digidestined did.

The Digidestined whipped out their Digivices, but the man still did not move.

"Why are you doing this?!", Joe asked angrily.

"To show you the strength of darkness.", the man answered. "Everything falls to the shadows eventually. He was right.".

Matt looked confused, "Who was right?". But the man did not answer.

"It doesn't matter.", Sora said. "Your reign ends here!".

"It has only begun.", he contradicted. He then grabbed the brim of his hood, "You will die on these grounds, and when you do, my face is to be the last thing you see.".

He then pulled his hood back, stopping the teenagers in thir tracks.

No, it can't be!, Matt thought, eyes wide.

The face of their enemy, the face of darkness, was also the face of their friend.

Tai.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): Had the time to write, so I wrote. Like my 'Why So Serious' chapter, this one is a prelude to the action next chapter.<strong>

**As usual, thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter. I hope you guys liked this one, and even if you didn't, please tell me what you thought were its high and low points.**

**Laters.**


	11. Fighting Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn of Darkness<span>

Chapter 11: Fighting Friends

"Well? Come on, make them Digivolve!"

The revelation of the Digimon Emperor's identity shocked the Digidestined out of the combat-ready demeanor they had just a second ago. Because in front of the group stood the missing Digidestined of Courage in dark clothing.

But Sora was the first to notice something very wrong with her friend; his eyes were dyed a dull yellow instead of the normal chocolate brown. They held absolutely no emotion whatsoever, even as he gazed upon his friends.

Mimi was the first to speak, "Well, someone's been to Hot Topic lately.". Tai ignored her comment, a cold expression etched onto his face.

Matt stepped forward, "Tai...".

Before he could continue, Tai interrupted, "My name's not Tai. I am the Digimon Emperor. Don't call me by that name again.". It was the first hint of emotion from the dark monarch; anger, disgust, and hatred. It was subtle, but noticeable.

The stand off continued. Tai was waiting for his former friends to make the first move. The Digidestined did not move either, not wanting to fight Tai. Deep down inside, they knew conflict was unavoidable, but they kept hope that they won't have to fight.

"If you won't make the first move, I will.", Tai declared. He turned to the darkness that consumed the edges of the large room, "Agumon, to my side!".

Out of the shadows walked Agumon, his fangs bared, ready to attack. His skin that was normally yellow was a pitch-black, rendering him near invisible. The only way the people in the room could clearly see the Digimon were its blood-red eyes.

"Agumon!", the rest of the Digimon shouted, horrified by the looks of their friend.

Sora looked towards Agumon, then back at Tai, "Why are you doing this, Tai? This isn't you!".

She didn't want to fight him. She really didn't. Not after realizing she didn't want to throw her friendship with him away. It was then she was dancing along the line that separated duty and friendship, what needed to happen versus what she wanted to happen.

But then she remembered what Davis had learned when Agumon was controlled by the first Digital Emperor two years ago, how sometimes you needed to hurt your friends to help them. She didn't want to hurt Tai, but maybe it was the only way of getting him to snap out of it.

"I told you; my name's not Tai.", the Digimon Emperor snarled. He then dug into his pockets and whipped out his own Digivice, which was radiating with a black aura. "With enough darkness, even Warp Digivoluion can be corrupted.", he declared.

"Damnit Tai. You don't want to do this.", Joe tried to argue.

But he just ignored the Digidestined of Reliability, closing his eyes and bowing his head as he focused all of the anger, hatred, and loneliness into the Digivice. The Digivice in turn started to transfer the energy from his emotions to Agumon, who started to glow.

**Agumon! Warp Digivolve to... MagmaGreymon!**

Agumon grew at an exponential rate as his body glowed in a black light. He stopped growing when his form towered far above the humans and the Digimon witnessing his dark transformation. The fading light revealed the monster's skin of black, cooled lava. He a dinosaur-like stature, a trail of sharp spikes running down his back, and clawed hands and feet. He opened his eyes, revealing a glowing orange light in his eye sockets, and let out a furious roar.

"Cower before my beast, Digidestined!", Tai shouted. He then pointed at his foes, signalling MagmaGreymon to attack.

"Magma stream!", the Digimon growled as he spewed molten lava from his mouth.

Matt and Gabumon reacted quickly seeing the approaching danger. Gabumon jumped in front of the group, glowing as he did, ready to Digivolve.

**Gabumon! Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!**

"Metal Wolf Claw!", the cyborg Digimon shouted as he shot a wave of sub-zero air at the approaching lava, freezing a part of it into solid black granite. But even with both Digimon not letting up, MagmaGreymon continuously firing lava and MetalGarurumon freezing it, it seemed that soon, the lava would break through, burning the teens.

"There isn't much time!", Matt told the rest of the Digidestined. "Digivolve to Ultimate! Quickly!".

"Why resist the inevitable?", Tai questioned as MagmaGreymon stopped spitting lava and charged towards MetalGarurumon, building seeming to shake with every step. His mouth was still dripping with hot magma as he bared his lethal fangs.

"Snap out of it, Tai!", Matt shouted as MetalGarurumon rushed at his enemy to meet him straight on.

"Maybe it's you who needs to snap out of it.", Tai corrected. "He was right when he said everything falls to darkness eventually. Just give up and make it easy for yourself.".

When the two Digimon met, both started sinking their teeth into each others' hides. But the Dark Digimon was too strong, overpowering MetalGarurumon in a few seconds, and sending crashing onto the floor. MagmaGreymon did not stop his onslaught, burying MetalGarurumon in a sea of Magma.

"MetalGarurumon!", Matt shouted. He knew MetalGarurumon ould have stood more of a chance if they didn't have people to protect, but here, it wasn't the case.

"Watch your partner burn, Matt.", Tai said.

"If you fight one, you fight all of us!".

MagmaGreymon was suddenly hit with a fiery, bird-shaped projectile followed by lighting, then a green ray, then by an electric beam. MagmaGreymon flinched for a second, then looked towards his attackers.

There stood four ultimate level Digimon; Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Lillymon. All four of them were in their battle stances, ready to combat their friend.

"Now that we're all here, we're gonna need a bigger room.", Tai said before signalling MagmaGreymon to do something. The monstrous Digimon responded by stomping, resulting in a few cracks appearing on the floor.

"Hey!", Mimi screamed, steadying herself. "Do you want us to fall?".

"Yes.", Tai replied nochalantly. With that, the floor gave way and all, people and Digimon, fell to the chamber below.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Sora and the rest of the Digidestined were caught by their Digimon, who either broke their fall, or floated down gently with their partners on their backs. They could not see anything due to the dust cloud around them.<p>

Sora looked around, noticing someon missing, "Where's Matt?!".

Joe's eyes widened, "MetalGarurumon was too injured to help him! Nothing broke his fall!".

"Matt!", Sora screamed at the dust cloud around them.

As the dust started to clear, the faint silhouette of MagmaGreymon started to become visible. When the dust completely cleared, Tai could be seen at MagmaGreymon's feet, holding up an unconscious Yamato Ishida by his shirt collar. Gabumon's Digi-Egg lied at Tai's feet.

"You're not dying, not yet.", Tai told Matt, even if he could not hear him. He shook him roughly, "When I destroy your friends and the Digital World is mine, you have my permission to die.". With that, he dropped Matt onto the floor.

Tai then turned to the rest of the Digidestined, "You might as well run. Your most powerful ally has fallen. Run in fear from the all-consuming darkness.".

Sora was ready to fight her friend, but that did not mean she wanted to. She had to try one more time, to reach out to Tai, and snap him out of whatever was possessing him to commit his heinous acts under Ken's old alias.

"Tai, please snap out of it!", Sora tried.

"I. Am. Not. Tai!", the Digimon Emperor screamed. "Your friend is too busy wallowing in his own darkness to fight it. I'm just the result.".

"What've you done to him?!", Joe said, clenching his hands into fists.

"I have not done anything.", Tai said coldly. "He simply found out the truth.", he then looked at Sora, emotionlessly staring back at her enraged face. "With a little help of course.".

Sora flinched and Garudamon noticed, "Don't listen to him, Sora. None of this is your fault.".

Sora looked down, "But...".

"We can't doubt ourselves now.", Garudamon said firmly. "That's what this man wants.".

Sora closed her eyes, "You're right.".

"Look at you and your hope.", Tai mocked. He then looked up at MagmaGreymon, "I don't think they're gonna run. Kill them!".

MagmaGreymon growled in compliance before shooting another river of lava at the Digidestined. Fortunately, the attack was fairly slow and the room was quite spacious, thus allowing most of them to dodge. Zudomon had to take the attack, unable to move quick enough.

"Zudomon!", Joe shouted.

"I'm fine..", Zudomon responded gruffly. He then slammed his hammer into the ground, "Vulcan's Hammer!".

The others followed Zudomon's lead, launching attacks at the beast.

"Horn Buster!", MegaKabuterimon fired an electric ball.

"Flower Cannon!", Lillymon formed a large flower with her hands, launching a green blast of energy.

"Wing Blade!", Garudamon fired a bird-shaped flame.

MagmaGreymon stood there to take the attacks head on. As the attacks collided with their target, a cloud of dust was formed around MagmaGreymon. The Digidestined and their partner Digimon stared at the dust cloud, eyes narrowed and legs tensed.

"Did it work?", Mimi asked.

A chuckle echoed through the room, "Not exactly. Not a bad attack though.".

When the dust cleared, MagmaGreymon was revealed to be on one knee, holding, leaning forward on one hand. It then forced itself up, roaring loudly at the Digidestined. The sound was loud enough that the shadow Digimon outside started clawing the door, trying to get in.

Izzy's eyes widened, "How?!". It was illogical, against every law of science ever created. "How was MagmaGreymon able to wisthand all those attacks?!".

"You cannot destroy darkness, Digidestined.", the teens heard Tai say. "And no matter what you do, you will fall to it eventually.", he then looked towards MagmaGreymon. "Show them. Show them the true power of darkness.".

MagmaGreymon, who was still on his knees, started to glow a dark orange. It then put it's free hand onto the floor. From there, the orange aura seemed to flow down into the ground through MagmaGreymon's hands.

"Lava Storm!", the dark Digimon growled.

Immediately, the ground under the Digidestined and their Digimon started cracking open. Molten lava seeped through the cracks, creeping, crawling towards the Digidestined. Pillars of magma shot out of the broken ground in random spots. Fortunately, most of the Digimon there were able to fly, thus they picked their partners and took to the air while dodging the molten pillars.

Joe wasn't so lucky, however, with Zudomon being unable to fly.

Izzy saw this and instructed MegaKabuterimon to fly near the helpless Digidestined and stuck his hand out towards him, "Joe, grab my hand!".

"No!", Joe refused. "I'm not leaving Zudomon alone!".

"It wasn't a request.", Izzy stated before MegaKabuterimon grabbed Joe with his four arms.

"Let me go!", Joe demanded as he struggled in the strong beetle's grip. "Zudomon! Zudomon!".

The lava reached Zudomon, causing the large Digimon to cry out in pain. The ground under him cracked, a pillar of lava shooting up at Zudomon, engulfing him in the molten liquid, burn marks spreading all over his body. Then, the Digimon glowed and reverted back to a Digi-egg.

"No...", Joe muttered. Anger filled his form, lust for revenge tempted his conscience. Hatred for the man responsible formed like a growing fetus.

"Get me over to him!", Joe demanded Izzy. "I'm gonna knock some sense into him.".

Before Izzy could argue, Sora, who was on Garudamon's back, butted in, "That might just work. Me and Mimi will distract MagmaGreymon while you two can fly over to Tai!".

Mimi's eyes widened as she looked at Sora, "Are you nuts? That thing could fry us crispy!".

"I know, but right now, it's our best bet. Our attacks have done little to nothing.", Sora responded.

Mimi was doubtful, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Right about that time, Matt was starting to wake up.<p>

He shook his head, forcing himself to wake. When he tried to sit up, pain flared around his mid-section, forcing him back down. His eyes widened as he looked out at the war zone in front of him, suddenly remembering their current predicament.

"Gabumon...", he muttered. "Gabumon, where are you?".

Tai seemed to notice Matt's return to consciousness and turned to face him, "Matt. You're just in time to witness the demise of your friends.".

"Where's Gabumon?", Matt asked.

"You mean this?", Tai said as he held out a Digi-egg. "You can have it. Even if you have it, what can you do?".

"I can stop you, and rescue Tai from wherever you're holding him.".

"You can't even rescue yourself.", Tai spat. "And besides, why would you want to rescue your failure of a friend anyways?".

"Because that's what friends do!", Matt said, forcing himself to sit up.

Tai scoffed, "Friendship is pointless. It is dropped at the first sign of desperation. Face it, you're done. Might as well just sit there and gaze upon the dawn of darkness.".

Tai then turned to look back at the battle. He did not see Matt force himself to stand on shaky legs.

"It's not over.", Matt declared, his desire to protect his friends spurring his battered body. "Not yet.".

With that he ran over to Tai and attempted to punch the back of his head. But before his fist and Tai's head collided, something in his pocket glowed, responding to his emotions.

Then suddenly for Matt, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Geez, waking up for the third time today. Must be a new record."<p>

The Digidestined of friendship looked around him, seeing nothing but dark purple space. It was like there was an invisible platform he was standing on as he was not either floating around pathetically or falling into the endless abyss below.

"Hello?", Matt called out. He looked around again, and this time finally found something.

In the distance, he saw what looked like a boy that seemed to be sitting in a fetal position, hugging his legs with his arms, shamefully hiding his face between his knees. If Matt squinted, he could see that the boy, presumably his age, had brown hair.

"Hey!", Matt shouted as he ran up to the mystery boy. The boy lifted his head, revealing his brown hair to be longer and spikier than Matt originally thought it was. When he saw that hairstyle, he immediately recognized the boy.

"Tai?", Matt said cautiously as he approached him.

"Matt?", Tai called back. He looked around, bht even as his eyes landed on Matt, Tai didn't look like he saw Matt. He then put his head back in between his knees, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a bad friend.".

Matt looked confused. What was he talking about? "Tai...".

Then, Matt saw a transparent figure reveal himself beside standing beside Tai's emotionally broken form. He looked just like the Digidestined of courage, but had cold yellow eyes instead of lively brown ones. He was also wearing a dark cloak that hid most of his body from sight.

Matt knew immediately who this imposter was.

"You're the Digimon Emperor.", Matt said quietly. "You're the guy I was gonna hit before I ended up here, wherever here is.". He then turned hostile, "So this is where you've been keeping Tai? What've you done with him, and where are we?!".

The Tai imposter remained emotionless, "You weren't supposed to see him this early. This is your friend's mind.". He pointed to the Tai who was huddled up on the floor, "That is his consciousness, and I am the manifestation of his darkness.".

"Wait, you're controlling him?!", Matt said angrily.

"He fell to his darkness; me.", the Digimon Emperor stated. "Look at Tai, he is the representation of what you and everyone will become; a man consumed by his darkness.".

Matt refused to believe that, "No! There is light in everyone! No one else will fall!".

"Darkness is the nature of a soul.", the evil man lectured. "How do you think Tai ended up like this? By his own selfish choice.".

"No, it was because of Belial. He did this to him, I'm sure of it!".

"He was simply a catalyst.", the Tai imposter said without emotion. "He simply showed Tai that his heroism doesn't get him anywhere. In fact, it made things even worse. The only way to truly grow strong is to embrace your darkness and become it.".

Matt gritted his teeth. This guy was seriously starting to get on his nerves, but before he could act on his anger, his body started to fade.

"Ah, the light of your Digivice allowing you to see this whithers.", the Digimon Emperor said. "Your time here is up.".

"Tai! Tai!", Matt called as he faded further. But the dark space around them seemed to consume Tai's huddled figure, his image fading into darkness.

The Digimon Emperor looked at Matt one last time, "He's too deep in his darkness. He can't hear you. He can't hear anyone.".

* * *

><p>Matt found himself back in the castle. In front of him was a scene of destruction; broken gound, steamin Magma, and MagmaGreymon with Lillymon and Garudamon in his steel-clad grip. And most of all, he could see Tai, as the Digimon Emperor, staring at him with emotionless eyes.<p>

"Now you know the truth.", Tai said. "Now you know your, and everybody's future. You can't stop it.".

Before Matt could respond, Joe suddenly dropped from the sky on top of Tai, knocking him on his back.

"You'll pay for what you did to Gomamon!", Joe exclaimed as he raised his fists.

"Do it.", Tai urged.

MagmaGreymon sensed his partner's distress and stomped slowly over to his aid. The time needed for MagmaGreymon to walk over and stop Joe gave him a good chance to end Tai. But before Joe could do so, Matt intervened.

"No, Joe! This is what he wants!", Matt said, grabbing Joe's shoulder.

"What a coincidence! This is also what I want.", Joe seethed. "Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone here.".

"Joe! Think about this; do you really want to lose Tai as a friend? Put your anger aside.".

There was another reason Matt didn't want Joe to go through with this. He didn't want to prove Tai's alter ego right. He didn't want Joe to fall to darkness. But he wouldn't tell him that.

Joe kept his anger for a second before letting his fist down, sighing, "I don't wanna lose him as a friend.".

"He's in there. We just need to find a way to help him back out.", Matt said. "I'll explain it in detail later.".

Joe made a mistake that would prove fatal as he started to get up, letting go of Tai. As he released the pressure of his weight, Tai quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the neck. By now, MagmaGreymon had nearly reached their position.

"You and your friendship.", Tai said gravely. "You think it could save you, but all it brings is your demise.".

Using all his strength, Tai threw Joe across to where MagmaGreymon was. Ignoring the attacks thrown his way, the dark Digimon spewed syeaming magma at Joe's helpless form.

"Joe!", Matt screamed. He then closed his eyes, a few tears leaking, "Joe...".

Mimi, Sora , and Izzy looked upon the scene from their Digimon's backs with eyes wide in horror as another friend was taken away from them. MagmaGreymon was about to take the remaining three able fighters to their graves, but Tai raised his arm, signalling him to stop. The dark monarch had a much better idea than simply putting them out of their misery here and now. He originally had planned only to do this to Matt, but saw a great opportunity at that moment.

He would make them suffer the thought of their failure. Their failure to save their lost friend and the failure to save themselves. He would make them suffer hopelessness, that no matter how hard they try, they would fail to defeat him and his endless army.

And maybe, they would give in to their own darkness, to grief and hopelessness like Tai, or to their hatred for him that they would muster up the guts to kill him in his sleep.

Killing them would just not be good enough.

"Do you see now, Digidestined?", Tai's voice bellowed. "Your light makes you weak.". He looked at Matt and with his head, motioned him to join his friends, "Go home with your friends and never come back. Quickly, before I change my mind!".

When Tai finished talking, he made his way to a dark hallway, presumably to another room. He knew his room was destroyed and had to find a new one. Maybe he'll go to Belial's old throne room, spit on the graves of the young Digidestined by making it his own.

"This isn't over!", Sora shouted. "This isn't over until you pay for what you did to Joe and you let Tai go.".

"I believe it is.", Tai said without turning around. "Should you keep trying, you will just fail again and again. Go home. Failure is all everyone is destined for in the end.".

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN): Didn't think I could make this any darker. Oh well, the night is always darkest before the dawn, and like Harvey Dent promised Gotham, I promise you guys, the dawn is coming. (I don't own that quote.). I don't know why, but I just love dark stories that have a semi-happy resolution.<strong>

**And yes, I know BlackWarGreymon exists. I just thought that BlackWarGreymon wasn't really a 'dark' Digimon, seeing as the one in 02 wasn't that evil. So, I made up my own one.**

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a week and a half. I have either been too lazy to write, or caught up with my studies. This is probably gonna get worse (I'm talking about update time.) 'cause I've got a series of exams in the coming days. But hey, I'll update when I can.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome, even ones criticizing the story.**

**Laters.**


End file.
